One Night With Arima
by lilbisty
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan si Dewa Kematian CCG itu ketika ia mengajak Haise bermalam diapartemennya? penasaran? enjoy. Enjoy the final chapter
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: ArimaxKaneki/Haise

Warning: NSFW; BoyxBoy; OOC

Note:

1\. Saya mencoba mengembangkan karakter Arima versi saya jadi mohon maaf kalau Arima terlihat Out of Character disini.

2\. Saya merubah letak luka yang didapat Kaneki sewaktu melawan Arima di final chapter karena terlihat lebih mendukung jalan cerita.

##One Night With Arima##

.:Chapter 1:.

Hujan yang turun tak menghalangi Haise untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Petang itu, secara mengejutkan hujan turun dengan lebatnya membuat seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya seketika basah, pelindungnya hanya jas besar berwarna putihnya yang selalu ia pakai ketika bertugas. Di bawahnya ia memakai kaos santai lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana cargo. Rambutnya yang mix hitam putih itu turun mengikuti aliran air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Dia seperti tidak memedulikan wajahnya yang sudah pucat itu saking kedinginannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke kedua lengannya yang kuyup, terlihat seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat hati-hati dalam melangkah, bukannya dia berniat menyakiti dirinya sendiri berlama-lama di guyuran hujan. Namun jalanan trotoar itu sangat licin, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk mempercepat temponya hanya untuk mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa saja terjatuh. Ia pernah terjatuh saat hujan, dan itu memalukan.

Ketika trotoar hampir berakhir Haise berbelok ke kiri memasuki salah satu pintu masuk apartemen yang tampak seram selama hujan deras mengguyur, ia memasuki lahan parkir, berlari di jalan aspal masih dengan kedua tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri, kedua telapak tangan yang tanpa perlindungan itu sangat pucat. Sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat atau yang hendak keluar parkir. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk meraih lobby apartemen yang memiliki atap beton diatasnya. Ia lantas berhenti, melihat dirinya sendiri masih dengan posisi memeluk dirinya, jas putihnya tampak translusen karena guyuran air hujan. Ia bisa merasakan kedua kakinya yang lepek dibalik sepatu sneaker yang dipakainya. Ia menunduk melihat ke celana kargonya yang sudah terasa berat karena tumpahan air yang terserap celananya. Di ujungnya tampak debu debu jalanan menempel. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya membiarkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel pada dirinya berjatuhan ke lantai lobby. Haise menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas lega. _sebentar lagi aku akan jadi bahan tertawaan_, pikirnya. Memasuki loby apartemen yang bersih dan nyaman dengan pakaian lepek dan sisa air hujan ditubuh bukan merupakan pilihan semua orang. Jejak kotor dari sepatumu akan tercetak jelas pada lantai gedung yang selalu berkilau dan menurut Haise hal itu mengganggu dan memalukan. Ketika kebanyakan orang-orang diruangan itu berpakaian kering lagi rapi dengan jejak kaki yang tidak terlihat seketika kamu akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Haise merasa risih, bukannya ia tidak mau di perhatikan juga namun menjadi pusat perhatian karena kekotoran dirimu hanya akan mengundang tawaan dan penasaran bagi orang lain.

Terlihat dimuka pucatnya semburat merah yang sangat tipis, ia berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan. Ia mengekap kencang kedua tangannya dan berlari dengan gesit. Ketika Haise memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berisi dua pintu lift yang salah satu pintunya sedang terbuka, ia segera bergegas dan Haise merasa bersyukur karena ia tak perlu menunggu lift turun. Di dalam lift itu ada 3 orang, satu perempuan berusia lanjut dan perempuan dewasa yang tampaknya adalah anaknya dan satu lagi anak ABG dengan headset yang menempel di kedua telinganya. Beruntung ketiganya tidak mempedulikan keberadaan dirinya.

Ia menekan tombol 9 ketika lift itu sedang berjalan naik. Ketika terdengar bunyi ting dan lampu indikator menunjuk ke angka 9 Haise turun dari lift dengan perlahan. Ia menelusuri _aisle_ sampai berhenti didepan pintu nomor 9K. Ia menekan bel yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu. Sembari menunggu seseorang di dalam membukakan pintu Haise menelusuri _aisle_ dengan penglihatannya. _Aisle_ yang lantainya ternodai cetakan sepatunya yang basah itu tenggelam bersama suasana mendung pekat diluar bercampur sunyi. Bunyi klik pada pintu menghentikan imajinasinya. Dan dari balik pintu muncul seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya, salah satu tangannya memegang kenop pintu dengan malas, sementara tangan lainnya bersembunyi di dalam kantong celana, sebuah kacamata membingkai kedua matanya yang segelap langit malam.

Bahkan di rumahnya sendiri Arima masih terlihat begitu memesona. Ia mengenakan sweater rajut berwarna hitam beroutline putih dan celana linen casual berwarna coklat yang walaupun sebenarnya ukurannya kebesaran tetap terlihat pas di tubuh pria satu ini, kakinya tertutup oleh sandal ruangan, rambutnya yang berwarna putih disisir rapi kearah kiri meskipun beberapa helai rambutnya terjatuh juga menutupi keningnya. Ekspresi stoic tetap dipertahankan meski terkejut melihat Haise dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Apa yang kukatakan padamu untuk membawa payung 30 menit yang lalu?" Suaranya datar dan minim ekspresi. Ia menaikkan salah satu alis putihnya.

Perkataan pria itu sontak membuat Haise jadi canggung dan keki. Perlu diketahui bahwa sebelumnya Arima mengirimkannya sebuah pesan yang menyarankan agar ia membawa payung. Namun Haise tidak menggubrisnya karena jarak dari apartemennya ke apartemen Arima tidak begitu jauh dan hujan masih rintik-rintik 15 menit yang lalu.

Arima menarik dirinya sendiri dari pintu untuk membiarkan Haise masuk, Haise dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya dan membiarkan sepatunya menodai lantai apartemen yang mengkilap itu. Arima menghilang melalui sebuah pintu dan kembali sambil membawa handuk putih besar di tangan kanannya.

"Buka jasmu, biarkan saja di ember itu." Ia memerintahkan sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah ember polos berwarna hijau yang memang berada ditempat itu.

Haise dengan patuh membuka jasnya, ia berusaha melepas kancing-kancingnya satu persatu dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memeluk perutnya seolah tengah menggendong sesuatu. Ketika kancingnya sepenuhnya terbuka tampak kaos hitamnya yang sudah basah dan didepan dada terlihat kertas bungkus makanan berukuran medium yang juga sudah basah. Ia mengeluarkan bungkusan itu dari pelukannya dan berkata sambil nyengir,

"Er, aku sempat mampir ke McDonalds." Ia merendahkan lehernya. "Aku takut kalau makan sore kita kali ini tidak lagi hangat." Sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna coklat yang telah setengah basah itu kepada Arima.

Arima mengambil bungkusan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa dan menaruhnya dengan perlahan di lantai kemudian membuka lipatan handuk putih itu lalu membiarkannya menutupi muka Haise. Haise terkejut bukan main, ia merasakan tangan-tangan besar Arima meremas-remas mukanya dibalik handuk itu. perlahan tangan-tangan itu menelusuri kepalanya sambil terus mengusap serta memijat dengan lembut dan tempo yang cukup sensual, Arima memberi penekanan lembut di belakang kepalanya membuat kedinginan ditubuhnya mencair seiring pijatan-pijatan yang menghantarkan panas tubuh dewa kematian CCG itu kepadanya. Ketika handuk itu meninggalkan kepalanya Arima sedang membungkukkan badannya mengambil bungkus makanan yang sempat terabaikan.

"Mandilah dan Keringkan badanmu dengan ini sementara aku akan menghangatkan makan sore _kita_ di microwave." Arima menyerahkan handuk itu kepada Haise lalu berjalan dengan santai dan menghilang ke dapur.

Haise terpaku di depan pintu, ia tidak dapat merepresentasikan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Ia masih bisa merasakan tangan-tangan kokoh itu mengusap dan memijatnya dengan lembut, sesekali tangan itu menekan-nekan kepalanya dibawah lapisan handuk dan sensasi yang dia rasakan sungguh bukan main. Seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi, ia bisa mendengar sendiri suara jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, seluruh telinganya memerah, bahkan celananya terasa sempit. Haise memejamkan mata dan me-_recall_ peristiwa yang baru berlalu selama 10 detik, mengulang saat Arima memperlakukan dirinya seperti barang pecah belah. Mengulang saat Arima memberikan Tekanan yang diberikan dengan hati-hati pada kepalanya membuat kepalanya terasa pening dan sesuatu dibawah sana menjadi "_excited_". Masih dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang merinding Haise membebaskan kedua kakinya dari sneaker yang masih basah. Ia melepas kaosnya yang sudah terlihat sangat layu tanpa menyadari bahwa seluruh lantai tempat sekelilingnya berdiri tergenang air yang turun dari pakaiannya. Ia melempar kaos hitamnya kedalam ember tempat jasnya menghuni lebih dulu kemudian mengalungkan handuk itu ke bahunya menutupi dada telanjangnya dan melepas celananya yang sudah sangat berat. Ketika garmen basah itu meninggalkan kaki putihnya ia bisa merasakan kembali sensasi dingin yang dihantarkan sekeliling ruangan. Dan dibalik boxer yang ia kenakan dapat ia lihat tonjolan dari dalam. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas dengan sensual. Mengalungkan handuk pada pinggangya ia mengambil langkah pertamanya menelusuri apartemen Arima walaupun rasa pusing di kepalanya belum hilang. Ia berjalan dengan telinga yang memerah sampai kamar mandi kemudian menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai menghujani tubuhnya dengan air bersih yang hangat.

Dalam keadaan tubuh yang sudah bersih dan kering, Haise keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai mencari si pemilik apartemen. Ia menemukan Detektif _Special Class _itu terduduk di sofa panjang berwarna coklat mengkilap. Sofa itu menjadi tempat duduk satu-satunya yang menghuni ruangan itu. Ketika memasuki ruangan Haise tidak dapat melihat matanya. Arima menyampirkan lengan kirinya di lengan sofa dan sebuah sebuah buku menghalangi wajahnya. Kedua kakinya menyilang dan badannya rileks. Arima yang bisa merasakan kehadiran Haise diruangan itu kemudian meletakan bukunya pada lengan sofa, mukanya terlihat datar seperti biasa. Ia menatap Haise langsung ke matanya menghiraukan kondisi Haise yang hampir telanjang. Ia tidak terlihat banyak berekspresi. Kedua bola mata hitam itu tampak tidak bergeming sama sekali hanya menatap kemana mata Haise berada. Arima mulai berkata,

"Ada beberapa baju di lemariku ambil yang menurutmu kau suka dan cocok untukmu." Dan kembali fokus kepada bukunya.

"Er, oke." Haise membalas dengan setengah hati dan bergegas memasuki pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka.

Arima bukannya pelit bicara, ia hanya termasuk dari golongan orang-orang yang lebih _straight to the point_. Dengan karakternya itu Arima bukannya tidak bisa membangun sebuah pertemanan dengan orang lain. Ia hanya orang yang praktis. Beranggapan bahwa banyak berbicara adalah hal yang membuang-buang tenagamu dan ia benci itu. Lagipula, hal-hal yang diperbincangkan seringkali hal-hal retorik. Sejujurnya berada dekat Arima bagi Haise seperti berada dekat dengan patung. Haise adalah orang yang periang dan selalu suka memulai topik pembicaraan. Itu sebabnya para Quinckes selalu nyaman berada dekat Haise terutama Saiko. selain itu sebagai mentor, Haise adalah orang yang cukup lembut dan adil. Yah, tidak etis rasanya membandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan pria yang di puja-puja sebagai Dewa Kematian dari CCG itu, tapi terkadang, bukan. Sejujurnya sebagai seorang murid dan mentor bahkan sebagai sesama teman yang memiliki hobi dan ketertarikan yang sama, Haise sungguh menginginkan Arima berbicara lebih dengannya. Bukannya dalam hal investigasi Ghoul dan semacamnya namun pembicaraan yang lebih intense dan pribadi. Seperti tipe wanita idaman, pada usia berapa Arima akan menikah, makanan favorit, hal-hal yang membuat Arima terlihat memalukan dan semacamnya.

Haise menutup pintu kamar Arima dengan pundak yang lesu. Kamar Arima terlihat sangat tertata dan sederhana. Percis seperti pembawaannya. Sebuah _queen size_ _bed_ dilapisi sprei putih polos, 2 buah bantal diatasnya,1 buah bedcover berwarna senada terlipat rapi di ujung kasur, bufet kayu jati yang mengkilat tanpa noda, 1 buah lemari 2 pintu berwarna hitam pekat dan sebuah jendela yang langsung mengarah ke tempat tidur Suasananya serba putih, modern dan simpel. Setidaknya sebagai laki-laki yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal diluar pekerjaannya, Arima cukup pintar dalam memilih perabotan kamar. Ia berdiri di depan lemari pakaian yang terlihat kokoh itu, menelusuri label merknya dan tersenyum sendiri. Ia melempar pandangan ke sekeliling kamar, memperhatikan keseluruhan tembok. Tak ada poster, dindingnya bercat putih tanpa noda, bersih dari stiker atau wallpaper. Pandangannya berakhir disebuah kaca besar yang merefleksikan dirinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kaca itu tertempel kuat di dinding yang berhadapan tepat dengan lemari. Sejauh ini, Haise beranggapan bahwa Arima adalah orang yang cukup pandai memilih perabot dan tata letak ruangan. Mungkin, kalau ia tidak bekerja pada CCG ia akan cocok menjadi arsitek atau _home decor consultant_. Ia menatap dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin. Menelusuri dirinya sendiri dari rambutnya yang bergradient hitam dan putih yang masih setengah kering, mata dan bibirnya, leher dan terhenti pada perut ratanya. Terdapat sebuah bekas luka memanjang di sisi perut kanan dan kirinya, yang sebelah kiri terletak vertikal dan yang sebelah kanan sudah hampir rata dengan warna kulit tampak memanjang horizontal. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui sejak kapan bekas luka atau yang lebih terlihat sebagai bekas jahitan itu ada disana. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa luka itu sudah bersarang pada perut ratanya sejak dulu, mungkin luka-luka ini dimilikinya pada kepribadiannya yang lain. Jauh sebelum karakter bernama Haise Sasaki lahir.

Ia memegang bekas jahitan diperut kirinya itu dengan tangannya. Mengelusnya, membawa sensasi geli diseluruh tubuhnya. Haise adalah orang yang sensitif terhadap sentuhan. Pikirannya kembali kepada peristiwa yang terjadi tujuh menit yang lalu, dimana Arima menyentuhnya atau lebih tepatnya mengeringkan kepalanya dengan lembut. Dengan handuk putih yang sekarang ia kaitkan pada pinggangnya yang ramping. Seketika pusing dikepalanya kembali melanda, jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih kencang, bibirnya terbuka hanya untuk menghembuskan nafas secara berat dan sensual. Ia menegakkan badannya sambil mengingat bagaimana Arima memijat kepalanya dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya bergerilya di dadanya sendiri. Mengelus puting susunya dengan lembut dan dalam gerakan yang lambat membiarkan sensasi geli mengambil alih tubuhnya. Haise senang berlama-lama terjebak dalam kegelian ini. Sensasi kegelian ini membawa ke kenikmatan yang tak berujung, stimulasi yang ia berikan pada diri sendiri perlahan menaikkan suhu tubuhnya, seperti cairan lava yang sangat panas mengalir deras disetiap pembuluh darahnya, kepalanya menengadah keatas menatap silaunya sinar lampu sambil menghembuskan nafasnya setengah mendesah dan menarik nafas lagi dengan berat seakan hal itu terasa sulit baginya. Tangannya yang lain masih meraba dengan sensual bekas jahitan yang memanjang vertikal itu, mengingat kembali ketika Arima memberikan tekanan dengan lembut terhadap kepalanya. Oh, badannya terasa semakin bergairah, ia mulai tampak linglung, kedua kakinya hampir tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Sensasi panas yang membawa kenikmatan itu menjalar menuju ke perutnya. Kedua tangannya perlahan menelusuri perutnya yang rata melewati kedua bekas jahitan yang anehnya walaupun tidak sedap dipandang hal itu menjadi sangat seksi dimata Haise yang gairahnya membuncah. Kedua tangan itu akhirnya sampai ke satu-satunya garmen yang menempel ditubuhnya. Tekstur handuk yang kasar-kasar lembut itu membuat sesuatu di antara selangkangannya bereaksi. Ia menarik napasnya dengan tempo yang lambat, seolah ia ingin menghitung berapa jumlah udara yang ia hirup melalui hidungnya. Ia masih menengadahkan kepalanya ketika ia meraba apa yang sekarang terlihat menonjol di selangkangannya. Kedua matanya tertutup dan terbuka seiring gerakan nakal yang ia lakukan sendiri, bibirnya setengah terbuka terlihat sangat seksi.

Dalam sekali gerakan yang nakal ia membuka satu-satunya kain yang ada ditubuhnya itu. Membebaskan apa yang menghalangi bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif yang masih terus bereaksi sampai sekarang, matanya masih setengah terpejam. Otaknya masih memainkan memori disaat Arima memberikan sentuhan lembut dikepalanya, Haise terhuyung, bergerak mundur hingga punggung telanjangnya menyentuh kulit kayu lemari yang dingin. Ia tampak kepayahan, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berulang kali, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang tidak diinginkan dan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah.

Haise menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meremas puting susunya yang sudah merona sementara tangannya yang lain memberikan sentuhan dan stimulasi nakal pada kemaluannya. Pusat paling sensitif di tubuhnya. Merasakan secara nyata bagaimana jari-jari nakal itu mengusapnya, memberi pijatan yang semakin ia memberikan penekanan tubuhnya semakin melengkung saking nikmatnya. Haise kemudian meraih organ vitalnya, mengelus dan memberi pijatan lembut. Ia menggoda ujung kemaluan itu dengan ibu jarinya. Membelai bagian sensitif itu hingga menghantarkan sengatan gairah keseluruh tubuhnya. Haise menggenggam kebanggaannya itu dengan penuh keposesifan. Ini hanya miliknya seorang dan hanya dia yang bisa menyentuhnya. Haise meninggalkan puting susu yang sudah mengeras dan merona itu, mengarahkan jari-jari yang kurus dan panjang itu ke wajahnya. Ia meraba bibirnya yang terasa sangat basah dan seksi sebelum akhirnya mengulum jari-jari panjang itu dengan lidahnya yang tak kalah nakal, menjilat jemari itu satu per satu seolah jemari itu dilumuri oleh sisa madu, kemudian membiarkan jari jari itu menelusuri leher jenjangnya yang mulus tanpa cela. Kepalanya tidak berhenti menggelepar. Haise bagaikan seekor ikan yang baru meraih daratan, mencari pasokan udara yang terasa sangat panas di sekelilingnya. Tangan itu kembali ke dadanya. Mengelus sesuatu yang sudah sangat memerah dan sangat keras. Memberikan belaian yang membuat kedua kakinya semakin terbuka.

Haise tidak pernah melakukan hal erotis seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya pernah membaca novel erotis yang memuat tentang perasaan seorang laki-laki saat sedang di puncak kenikmatan dan hanya merasakan sensasi itu secara fiktif. Merasakannya secara langsung dengan yang dibaca di buku merupakan hal yang sangat berbeda. Pada novel yang ia baca, tokoh laki-laki yang sedang _aroused_ itu masih bisa mengatur pikirannya dengan baik namun tidak bagi Haise. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Bukan, banyak hal yang bertaut di pikirannya. Membuat seolah kepalanya bisa pecah kapan saja, penglihatannya begitu buram, seakan banyak peristiwa yang mengelebat di depan matanya. Suhu dan aroma ruangan tidak banyak membantu. Ruangan itu penuh dengan wangi tubuh Arima, sementara suhu ruangan berlawanan dengan temperatur tubuhnya yang panas, sangat panas. Haise tampak begitu ringkih, kedua kakinya terbuka memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagian tubuh yang sedang ia sentuh dengan jemarinya. Dan bagian itu tidak nampak sehat. Sangat memerah dan sudah basah. Ia membayangkan dirinya disentuh oleh si empunya kamar, membiarkan dirinya menyandar pada Arima dalam khayalnya dan membiarkan Arima khayalan itu bermain dengan tubuhnya. Membayangkan bagaimana kulit telanjangnya beradu dengan kulit Arima. Haise terlihat begitu bergairah dan penuh dosa ia mengacak rambut hitam-putihnya itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat, Haise merasa bahwa ia sudah sangat lama terlarut dalam birahinya sendiri mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa Arima bisa masuk kapan saja dan memergokinya sedang bermasturbasi.

Dan benar saja, ketukan keras pada pintu kamar mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya. Haise membuka matanya setengah terbelalak, ia melihat peristiwa porno itu terefleksi cermin di depan matanya. Ia sesegera mungkin menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka salah satu lemari pintu untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang bugil. Ia bisa mendengar Arima bersuara memanggilnya dari balik pintu dan tak lama pintu kayu itu terbuka. Arima tidak memperlihatkan tubuhnya, ia berusaha agar tidak membiarkan dirinya mengganggu privasi orang lain. Ia berbicara dari balik pintu yang seperempat terbuka itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran apa kau sudah selesai memilih baju? Makanan kita sudah siap dan aku lapar. Aku yakin kau juga merasa lapar bukan?" Sahutnya ringan.

Haise melirik dengan hati-hati dari balik pintu lemari, ia bersyukur tidak melihat sosok Arima di depan pintu. Ia mencelos kemudian menimpali sahutan Arima dengan sopan.

"Ya, Arima-san. Aku akan berada di dapur dalam dua menit."

Hening sesaat, kemudian Arima menjawab, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Buatlah dirimu nyaman seperti dirumah sendiri." Kemudian pintu tertutup.

Haise menepukkan telapak tangannya ke kening, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia mengkhayal hal erotis itu bersama mentornya sendiri. Sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai seorang Ayah. Ia tampak terjerembap, dalam hati ia menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia melihat ke kemaluannya yang meskipun sudah normal masih terlihat sangat basah. Ia meraih handuk yang terabaikan dilantai itu sambil menghela napas dengan penuh penyesalan.

Arima adalah sosok yang berwibawa, orang yang paling ditakuti sepanjang sejarah CCG, sosoknya sangat dihormati seperti dewa Apollo, inspirasi semua manusia, pribadi dengan bakat yang sangat jarang ditemukan dan ia_ TIDAK_ mungkin melakukan hal tak senonoh itu pada dirinya, seorang murid kecil yang masih membutuhkan tuntunan. Sosok yang telah ia selamatkan dari lumpur penderitaan. Ia mengelap dirinya kembali dengan handuk itu dan setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mulai memilih pakaian yang terlipat rapi di lemari.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: ArimaxKaneki/Haise

Warning: NSFW; rated M; OOC; BxB

##One Night With Arima##

.:Chapter 2:.

Ketika Haise tiba di dapur ia melihat Arima duduk di depan meja counter. Dapur itu terlihat sederhana dan sama bersihnya dengan kamar tidur. Kitchen set sederhana bermaterial plywood yang bergabung dengan meja counter yang hanya berkapasitas 2 orang. Di atas counter itu sendiri sudah tersaji dua potong cheeseburger dan sepiring fries.

Arima terduduk dengan tegak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya pada meja counter. Pembawaannya masih tenang dan sangat berwibawa. Bahunya siaga.

"Aku terkejut melihatmu melenggang ke dapurku dengan begitu mudah, Haise." Ucapnya dengan ringan. Ucapannya sukses membuat Haise mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

Ia menginvestigasi laki-laki berambut hitam putih itu dari balik kacamatanya. Tatapan itu lagi-lagi membuat Haise bergidik, tidak hanya kepada Arima saja namun kepada orang-orang lain yang memperhatikannya, ia merasa seolah-olah dilucuti oleh tatapan-tatapan itu membuat apa yang telah disembunyikannya dalam lubuk jiwanya dipertontonkan. Kalau Haise boleh berpikiran liar, ia merasa seperti sedang diperkosa secara paksa.

Kedua bola mata itu masih tak bergeming menatap Haise, bagaimana bisa Arima selalu mempertahankan muka stoicnya itu walaupun sedang menatap seseorang? Oh, _God_.

Haise yang masih terlihat risih sekaligus bingung meraih sisa bangku di counter itu sambil mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke Arima secara langsung. Ia masih bisa merasakan kedua bola mata hitam itu mengikuti setiap gerakannya menuju meja counter. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Cobalah minum ini." Arima menawarkan sebuah gelas kaca yang didalamnya berisi cola.

Haise meraih tawaran itu dan menyesapnya. Sekejap, ia memuntahkan kembali apa yang baru ia minum. Air cola itu terasa seperti air limbah, menyentil lidahnya kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa baunya seperti logam berat yang penuh dengan kotoran. Ia mengembalikan gelas berisi cola itu dengan keras, membuat permukaan meja plywood itu bereaksi terhadap beling dan menimbulkan suara.

Peristiwa itu sukses membuat Arima tersenyum geli. Kedua matanya tampak girang, dan ia mengeluarkan suara tawa yang lembut.

"Sejak kapan kau melupakan statusmu sebagai setengah Ghoul disini, eh Haise?" Candanya sambil menarik lagi gelas cola itu dan menengguk cairan berkarbonisasi itu hingga setengah gelas. "Kau tak akan pernah bisa meminum ini." Lanjutnya seraya beranjak dari bangku. Ia mengambil cawan transparan dari coffee maker serta satu cangkir bersih dari kabinet lalu menawarkannya pada Haise seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali di bangku.

"Apapun selain ini, tidak akan pernah bisa masuk tubuhmu, Haise." Sahutnya dengan bibir yang masih setengah tersenyum.

Haise tidak yakin bisa merasakan malu setelah ini, karena fakta bahwa baru saja ia melihat sesosok pria yang disegani bagai dewa Apollo ini _tertawa_ menciutkan perasaan malunya. Di headquarter CCG atau di cabang HQ, atau ketika bertugas, dalam rapat investigasi, pertemuan, atapun acara pemakaman ia sulit sekali menemukan Arima dalam ekspresi sesantai ini. Mungkin hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa melihat momen langka ini. Ya, hanya kepadanya dan hanya saat bersamanya. Haise menjadi tersipu ketika menyadari hal ini, sungguh hal yang membuatnya terharu. Seperti saat melihat bayi yang baru berjalan. Bahagia yang sangat membekas.

Arima menuangkan cairan kopi berwarna pekat itu sampai cangkir penuh. Ia menawarkan kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan uap panas itu kepada muridnya. Haise menerimanya dengan malu-malu. "Er, arigatou. Arima-san." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gatal. Arima masih melihat sosok pemuda setengah ghoul ini dengan tatapannya yang kembali datar. Sebelah tangannya menopang rahangnya. "Menginaplah malam ini, aku tidak yakin hujan ini akan reda sampai tengah malam." Arima mengedikkan kepalanya pada ruangan kosong, suara gemuruh petir dan rintik-rintik hujan yang intense terdengar membenarkan apa pernyataan Arima.

Tawaran Arima tentu saja tidak bisa ditolak, Haise merendahkan mukanya mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang makin bersemu sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menahan senyum yang penuh arti. Ia nyaris tertawa.

Arima mulai memakan salah satu cheeseburger di piring saji dan suasanapun diselimuti keheningan lagi. Arima terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya. Ia adalah orang yang menghargai kerja keras dan dedikasi. Sangat memukul hatinya bila ia mendapati kerja keras orang lain teronggok begitu saja tanpa pengakuan dan kejelasan. Cheeseburger ini salah satunya, Haise yang membelinya saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke apartemennya. Ia mengerti bagaimana payahnya Haise mempertahankan makanan ini sampai ke apartemennya. Menerjang hujan dan bahkan sampai ia tidak sadar membelikan untuk dirinya sendiri yang notabene tidak dapat mencerna makanan manusia. Oleh karena itu, Arima berpikir bahwa tidak menghabiskannya adalah haram. Persis seperti suatu penghinaan dan ia bukanlah orang yang menyukai penghinaan. Arima makan dengan rapi dan dalam diam. Bahkan ketika ia menggigit daging dalam jepitan roti itu ia tetap menegakkan tubuhnya mensiagakan sekeliling seperti akan ada sosok yang akan menejang dari belakang tubuhnya.

Haise menyeruput cairan yang masih terlihat mengepul panas itu sedikit demi sedikit. Memperhatikan bahwa bahkan ketika makanpun Arima terlihat begitu mempesona, seakan terdapat kumpulan kabut aura tersendiri yang mengelilingi "Ayah"nya ini. Haise berpikir bahwa sosok Arima ini tidak menyamai dewa Apollo sama sekali. Ia lebih suka membandingkan Arima dengan dewa Adonis, dewa tampan yang penuh cinta, sosok dewa yang tak pernah tua serta penegak keadilan. Karakter yang menurut Haise sangat melekat pada kepribadian Arima. Arima pecinta keadilan, muda dan semua orang memujanya. Haise terus memperhatikan bagaimana Arima menyelidiki sisa cheeseburger itu ditangannya, menginspeksi dagingnya dengan mata yang setengah mengernyit sebelum menggigitnya kembali. Momen ini menjadi hal yang pertama bagi Haise melihat Arima memakan makanan cepat saji. Ia biasa melihatnya makan dengan mangkuk yang berisi sup atau piring yang berisi steak atau nasi, dan makan dengan alat makan yang lengkap. Melihat bagaimana Arima mengenggam potongan cheeseburger dengan tangan kanannya dengan pundak yang tampak siaga. Membuat Haise tersenyum sendiri. Arima termasuk orang yang pelit berekspresi. Melihat bagaimana sosok Arima yang selalu stoic itu ternyata menginspeksi makanannya lebih dulu dalam posisi siaga merupakan hal yang terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan. Dalam hati ia berpikir, coba saja Arima bisa menunjukkan hal-hal seperti ini lebih sering. Seandainya Arima adalah sosok yang lebih banyak berekspresi mungkin itu menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Haise kembali menyeruput kopi ditangannya sampai habis, masih dengan matanya yang menanti pergerakan apa yang akan "Ayah"nya ini lakukan selanjutnya. Arima telah menghabiskan cheeseburger pertamanya, ia menggulung kertas bungkusnya menjadi bola ditangan dan beranjak dari bangku counter dan membuang gulungan itu ke tempat sampah masih dengan Haise yang terus menatapnya. Setiap gerakan Arima begitu menarik mata, sangat sayang rasanya membiarkan bahkan kedipan mata menghalangi kegiatannya memandangi pria yang tidak banyak berekspresi ini.

Arima kembali dengan membawa gelas berisi air putih ditangannya. Ia kembali ke meja counter dan berakhir mendudukkan dirinya masih dengan Haise yang tampak asyik memperhatikannya. Arima meneguk seluruh air itu sambil memandang pemuda berambut hitam putih itu lekat-lekat.

Mereka masih dalam kondisi seperti itu ketika Arima angkat bicara, "Aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan yang satunya lagi." Sambil menunjukkan bungkus cheeseburger diatas piring yang masih dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. Ia terus memperhatikan Haise. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan menyimpannya di kulkas dan memakannya besok pagi."

Haise menghentikan kegiatan tatap menatapnya dengan pria 32 tahun ini. Ia kembali mengedipkan mata secara normal, mengerjap-ngerjap sambil melengkungkan pundaknya seraya berkata "Tentu saja." Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke counter. "Sejujurnya, Arima-san. Aku tidak keberatan dengan apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada cheeseburger itu. Makanan itu milikmu." Ia mengakhiri sambil melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

Sebaliknya Arima tetap tidak bergeming. Masih menatap kedua mata Haise lekat-lekat. Membuat laki-laki yang berhadapan dengannya itu tidak nyaman. Tanpa berdiri Haise sudah bisa merasakan betul bagaimana tatapan datar itu menelanjanginya, membiarkan kain-kain yang melekat pada nya terlepas dan memaksanya memperlihatkan bagian terdalam yang benar-benar sangat dirinya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Haise tidak keberatan juga kalau orang yang memperkosanya itu adalah Arima. Ia akan pasrah meski hal tak senonoh itu dilakukan dengan paksa. Selama jari-jari yang menyentuhnya adalah milik Arima, selama yang ia tatap adalah kedua mata yang terbingkai kacamata, Haise akan membiarkan Arima menciumi tubuhnya dan mempermainkannya layaknya boneka. Dari awal pun ia sudah menjadi boneka. Fantasi ini membuat sensasi panas kembali melanda dirinya, seiring naiknya suhu tubuh itu ia kembali menegakkan punggungnya, merasakan puting susunya mengeras dan peka terhadap sentuhan.

"Kamu tampak persis sepertiku, dengan pakaian itu maksudku." Celetuknya yang pada akhirnya mengembalikan seluruh kewarasan Haise. _Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kepada Arima-san_. Batin Haise mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar ia menginspeksi tubuhnya sendiri yang terbalut kaos loose berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna dust blue. Bagian selangkangannya terlihat longgar dan tentu membawa sensasi dingin ke alat reproduksinya yang tak terbungkus underwear.

"Aku memakai pakaianmu, Arima-san. Jadi aku pikir, tentu saja aku terlihat seperti dirimu." Haise menyahut dengan santai. "Lihat saja, rambut kita pun sama." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan rambut putihnya kepada Arima.

Arima masih tak bergeming, namun ekspresinya terlihat terganggu.

"Kita tidak sepenuhnya sama, Haise." Cetusnya tidak senang. "Aku adalah manusia biasa, dan kau adalah _pembunuh_." Arima melanjutkan sambil memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Perkataan Arima itu mengingatkan Haise akan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Benar dia adalah Ghoul, setengah Ghoul lebih tepatnya. Ghoul memburu manusia untuk bertahan hidup dan berdasarkan alasan perut inilah makhluk seperti Haise menjadi makhluk yang sangat dihindari manusia. Ghoul seperti Haise akan terus dibasmi sampai ke ujung dunia. Kebanyakan dari mereka mati secara malu dan mengenaskan. Manusia menikmati penderitaan mereka bahkan saat mereka sekarat. Menertawai jasad yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya itu dengan tawa yang penuh kemenangan dan tatapan yang menjijikkan. Haise mulai berpikir siapa sebenarnya yang lebih kejam disini? Fakta bahwa Ghoul memburu manusia sebagai makanan sesungguhnya tidak bisa ia kesampingkan, namun Haise merasa Ghoul-ghoul tanpa dosa yang terbunuh itu juga pantas untuk melihat hari esok. Ayolah, bahkan ghoul ini tidak memburu, mereka menunggu santapan yang manusia berikan sendiri dan hal itu _bukanlah_ sebuah kejahatan.

Haise memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tatapan Arima yang tampak semakin gelap. Haise hanya menatap dalam kekosongan. Sungguhpun ia membenci perkataan yang sifatnya offensive, ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang baru saja menjadi objek pornonya itu yang langsung mengatakannya dengan lantang di mukanya.

Arima beranjak dan menyambangi Haise yang masih terpaku. Tanpa aba-aba ia meletakkan tangan besarnya ke kepala Haise, mengusapnya dengan lembut, membelai helaian rambut hitam putih Haise dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." Tegasnya. "Jiwamu adalah milikmu, Haise." Kemudian tangan Arima meninggalkan kepalanya.

Haise mematung saking terkejutnya. Sungguh perkataan itu terdengar bagai bisikan dewa. Membiarkan belenggu yang mematri tubuhnya meleleh, membungkus tubuhnya kembali dalam hangatnya pengakuan. Dan belaian itu, oh usapan lembut dikepalanya itu terasa seperti belaian tangan orang suci. Sungguh menenangkan hati. Haise bisa merasakan ketegangan dirinya mencair. Merupakan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan menerima belaian lembut dari orang yang sangat kau puji sebagai dewa.

Sadar dari khayalannya ia melihat Arima berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan gemulai, mirip gerakan seorang balerina. Ia terhenti sejenak dibibir pintu.

Tanpa harus menoleh ia berkata, "Kau tidak akan tidur dengan pakaian itu malam ini." Lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Perkataannya itu lagi-lagi menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya bagi Haise. Ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan terus menatap ke arah pintu tempat Arima menghilang. Haise bisa mendengar bunyi klik pada pintu diruangan lain, dan ia pun bergegas meninggalkan counter.

Haise beranjak ke ruang tamu, mencari Arima di ruangan yang sudah gelap itu. Dalam temaram ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siluet pria berambut putih itu. Nihil. Ruang tamu itu hanya terisi sofa panjang yang tak bergeming dan sebuah layar televisi yang terabaikan. Ia pun bergegas menyebrangi ruangan, berdiri didepan pintu kayu jati dan meskipun ragu ia memantapkan diri untuk mengetuk permukaannya. Dalam sekali ketukan ia bisa mendengar suara Arima menyahut dari dalam. "Masuklah." Sahutnya dan Haise pun membuka pintu.

Arima sedang akan merebahkan dirinya dan bersiap dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan tidur sore." Gumamnya. "Aku sangat lelah dan aku tak pernah menonton tv."

Haise menatap Arima dengan canggung. Melihat bagaimana sang dewa merebahkan dirinya di singgasananya yang agung, singgasana yang bahkan hanya Haise saja yang bisa melihatnya. Setelah selesai merebahkan dirinya Arima kembali berkata. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan berbagi tempat tidur denganku." Sambil menepuk permukaan kasur yang masih kosong disampingnya. "Kemarilah, Haise. Aku akan sibuk membaca." Sambil menggoda Haise dengan lambaian ringan. Matanya terlihat sangat sendu sekarang. Terlihat sangat manja, seolah menggoda Haise untuk benar-benar terlelap di tempat pribadinya itu.

Haise berjalan dengan canggung setelah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu sampai terdengar bunyi klik. Ia berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang lunglai. Ia masih tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya. Sejauh ini, ia makan bersama Arima, mandi di apartemennya, memakai bajunya, berfantasi sangat liar tentangnya. Dan sekarang kembali lagi ke kamar itu untuk menemani sang dewa menuju peraduannya. Oke, sejauh yang ia tahu, Arima tidak pernah mengajak seseorang untuk menginap di apartemennya. _TIDAK_ seorangpun, termasuk Hirako-san dan Fura-san.

Dan sejauh yang ia tahu juga. Bahkan ia terlambat menyadari, raut wajah riangnya, suara tawa gelinya dan tatapan mata sendu ini hanya bisa dilihat oleh dirinya _seorang_. Ya, cuma HAISE yang dapat menggali kepribadian sang dewa kematian itu lebih dalam, menemukan potongan ekspresi demi ekspresi yang selama ini Arima tidak pernah memperlihatkannya pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia ingat bahkan Hirako-san saja pernah ditegur olehnya hanya karena ragu sepersekian saat melawan musuh. Ia ingat bagaimana sang dewa pujaan itu merobohkan tembok pertahanannya hanya dengan sebuah pena dan tatapan yang sarat intimidasi.

Sungguh Haise tidak akan pernah menyesal menerobos derasnya hujan hari ini hanya untuk melihat sisi lain dari "Ayah"nya yang selalu berpembawaan datar itu. Sisi Arima yang lebih lembut dan lebih manusia. Bukan sebagai prajurit pembawa Quinque, bukan sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. _Bukan, bukan_.

Ia merebahkan dirinya dengan gerakan yang kaku. waktu serasa terhenti, kepala Haise kembali pening. Apa wangi ini? Wangi kamar ini begitu memabukkan. Haise tidak bisa mengendalikan nafasnya, oksigen terasa sangat sedikit di ruangan ini. _Siapapun tolong aku_. Sensasi panas ini untuk ke sekian kalinya merasuk ke tubuhnya, menghujam ke setiap senti kulit putihnya. Menembus sampai ke jantung membuatnya berdetak lebih kencang, memompa aliran birahi ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk berkumpul di bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif, berpusat disana, membangkitkannya dengan gairah yang tinggi.

Haise berbaring membelakangi Arima yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Ia berterima kasih Arima tidak melihat telinganya yang sudah memerah. Ia bahkan kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri, rasanya seperti menelan bola baseball, sangat besar dan berat. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, sebisa mungkin meraih oksigen tanpa suara, menyimpannya ke diafragma untuk meredam aliran birahi yang sudah terlanjur menguasai kesadarannya.

_Tidak, tidak bisa_. Ia berkata ke dirinya sendiri. Jika ia berbaring lebih lama lagi disini Haise tidak yakin bisa menguasai nafsunya. Kedua kakinya tampak mengerucut. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak membantu. Tidak tahan, Haise bangkit dari pembaringannya, bergegas meraih pintu kamar dan berjalan sempoyongan keluar. Punggungnya seperti bisa roboh kapan saja. Ketika keluar ia bisa melihat Arima yang masih asyik dengan bukunya. Ia tidak peduli, ia malah bersyukur Arima tidak bergeming karena ia yakin, satu sentuhan Arima saja akan membuat Haise mabuk kepayang.

Ia menelusuri ruang tamu temaram itu mencari letak kamar mandi dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat masuk ke dalamnya dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar mandi. Kamar mandi itu terlalu besar, semua masih di dominasi warna putih dan bersih tanpa cela. Tanpa bath tub, hanya shower yang menggantung dan kloset. Bahkan wangi tubuh Arima mendominasi disini. _Apa-apaan ini?!_ Haise mengutuk dalam hati. Ia terlihat gelisah, masih dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah, mukanya sudah merah padam. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya membayangkan sosok lembut Arima. Cuma Arima, dan ia menggelepar dengan heboh. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berpikir apakah dengan stimulasi seksual seperti ini kagunenya akan bangkit? Ia harap tidak, dan kalau itu terjadi. Hal itu akan berpengaruh terhadap hubungannya dengan Arima. Arima akan menghabisinya dalam sekali tebasan. Ia yakin itu. Entah kenapa suhu ditubuhnya sudah benar-benar panas, sangat panas. Sesuatu dibawah sana sudah merintih untuk disentuh.

Wewangian ini tidak membantu. Haise menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding tepat di bawah shower. Dengan sekali gerakan ia membuka kaos lebar itu dan melemparnya ke atas kloset, kedua tangannya dengan cepat menurunkan celana dust blue itu dan dengan segera memperlihatkan kakinya yang ramping. Memperlihatkan kepribadiannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tubuhnya melengkung meminta kenikmatan yang lebih, kepalanya menengadah keatas mencari sisa-sisa oksigen yang tersedia diruangan itu. Penglihatannya tidak lagi fokus. Ia tampak memejamkan mata dengan penuh kenikmatan. Ia mencari tuas shower, membiarkan aliran air yang terasa dingin ditubuhnya menghujamnya. Setiap tetesan itu menginspeksi wajahnya, melewati leher jenjangnya menggoda kedua puting susunya terus mengalir menelusuri perut ratanya dan membasahi kemaluannya. Menggelitik bagian itu tanpa Haise harus menyentuhnya. Ada yang sesuatu yang meletup-letup disekitar situ. Sensasinya sungguh memabukkan dan memaksa suara-suara parau yang penuh kenikmatan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Beruntung kamar mandi terletak bersebrangan dengan kamar tidur sehingga ia yakin suaranya tidak akan terdengar oleh si pemilik apartemen. Haise masih mengacak-acak rambutnya membiarkan percikan air memanja tubuhnya, ia mulai merentangkan kakinya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu sebelum kedua tangan itu bergerilya ke seluruh tubuh basahnya.

Ketika kedua tangan itu sampai ke dadanya, Haise segera membebaskan suaranya yang semenjak tadi ditahan. "Aaahh..." lenguhnya dengan penuh dosa dan sensual, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia mendesah seperti wanita begini hanya karena bayangan Arima saja. Dari awal Arima sudah membawa pengaruh tidak baik bagi tubuhnya. Di setiap tatapan yang penuh intimidasi itu, tatapan yang menelanjangi kesadarannya, setiap sentuhan, setiap suara, setiap gerakan tubuh. Oh, ini gila! Semua hal yang serba Arima meracuni dirinya, menenggelamkan kesadarannya, menelanjangi kebanggaannya, membawa dirinya ke fasa ternikmat dalam dirinya, sungguh erotis. Sangat erotis.

"Aaah..." Ia mendesah lagi, kali ini dengan penuh kebebasan. Tangan-tangan itu meninggalkan dadanya dan membelai perutnya, meraba luka memanjang yang sangat seksi ditubuhnya. Ketika ia mengelus pusarnya, ia menggelinjang. Keseimbangannya runtuh, Haise merosot kebawah. Kedua kaki nya yang tertekuk terbuka lebar. Tanpa malu ia memperlihatkan kebanggaannya pada kesunyian. Kedua tangan itu tak berhenti di pusar saja, dengan tempo yang sangat lambat ia meraih selangkangannya. Melebarkannya dengan paksa, mengelus bagian dalam selangkangan itu sementara kemaluannya sudah sangat memerah minta diperhatikan. Ia pernah membaca hal ini di buku. Gerakan-gerakan menggoda ini membawa kenikmatan tersendiri, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tubuhnya sudah kepayahan meminta lebih namun dalam kondisi yang seperti inilah justru ia bisa merasakan sensasi yang paling nikmat. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Membelai kulit selangkangan yang mulus itu menelusuri bentuk lubang anusnya.

"Aahhh...ehhmm.." Haise kembali mendesah seiring napasnya yang sudah kembali normal. Haise sudah terlarut dalam suasana, desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibirnya yang seksi, sesekali lidahnya mengintip dengan nakal. Kedua tangan itu sudah sampai pada kemaluannya yang sedari tadi minta perhatian. Kedua matanya masih terpejam menikmati suasana yang vulgar ini. Bibirnya mengerucut, salah satu tangannya meraba bentuk bibirnya. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Ia bersyukur bisa ia terlahir normal. Dengan kedua tangannya yang indah dan kuat ini ia bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Tangan nakal itu kembali meraih kesejatiannya, memegangnya dengan sangat posesif. Pertama ia mengelusnya, membiarkan alat reproduksinya yang sudah basah dengan air dan cairannya sendiri itu merintih meminta lebih. Ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya, dan tangannya yang lain sibuk meremas puting susu didadanya.

"Ooh.." desahnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Lalu mulai memberikan pijatan lembut pada kesejatiannya. Tubuhnya semakin melengkung. Ia meraba urethra nya, menelusurinya dan dengan penuh kesadaran ia menggoda lubang kencingnya itu.

"Aarrghh.." ia hanya membaca tentang adegan menggoda ini sekali pada novel, dan sensasinya sungguh luar biasa. Sangat luar biasa, membuat isi perutnya bergemuruh, seluruh tubuhnya makin memanas, dan gravitasi seolah menghilang di sekelilingnya. Ia bagaikan terbang melayang. Melayang menuju kenikmatan orgasme. Ia menyukai perasaan ini. Bibirnya bereaksi, membentuk sebuah senyum penuh kenikmatan seiring stimulasi menggoda yang ia berikan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Dari dalam tubuhnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan meledak dari urethra nya, Haise tahu ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya maka ia mempercepat gerakannya, meraba, menggoda, mengelus dan memijat kemaluannya yang sudah sangat merah, sangat merah. Dengan nakal ia menelusuri urethranya. Ia suka dengan bagian itu, ia mengelusnya berulang kali sampai ketika gairah yang ada didalam dirinya membuncah, ia menutup jalur keluarnya.

Haise kehilangan keseimbangan, ia menidurkan dirinya sendiri kelantai kamar mandi yang basah, punggung telanjangnya dengan sangat jelas merasakan sensasi dingin dari air yang mengalir. Ia masih menutup urethra nya, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa kepayahan. Wajar karena tangan nakal itu menghalangi cairan orgasmenya keluar dari dalam. Ia tidak ingin kenikmatan ini berakhir, namun ia tahu tubuhnya sudah kepayahan. Bagaikan tercekik ia sulit bernapas, ia menggelinjang dengan gelisah, kepalanya nampak terlempar kesana dan kesini, tatapannya tak fokus. Ia tahu ia sudah kepayahan namun ia tak mau hal ini berakhir. Ia mendesah semakin keras, melenguh, mengekspresikan rasa sakit yang bercampur nikmat. Dan pada akhirnya tangan nakal itu membiarkan cairan orgasme nya meledak. Meluluh lantakkan tubuhnya, Haise meregangkan tangannya dengan rileks.

Tubuhnya begitu lega dan terasa kosong seiring derasnya cairan membawa kenikmatan itu meleleh pada urethra nya. _Ahhh_, dalam sekali desahan Haise mengakhirinya. Ia merasa sangat kelelahan. Aneh sekali, padahal ia hanya memuaskan dirinya sendiri namun ia merasa seperti sedang sparring dengan Arima. Ah, lagi-lagi pria itu yang mengelebat di pikirannya. Ia menatap kelangit-langit kamar mandi. Bertanya pada diri sendiri bagaimana bisa ia begitu kecanduan terhadap mentornya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengabaikan tatapan mata penuh intimidasi itu. Maksudnya, ia adalah ghoul, setengah ghoul lebih tepatnya dan ia bisa saja membuat Arima gentar. Yah, walaupun hal itu akan sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Ayolah, lawan Arima adalah Ghoul sekaliber Owl. Makhluk rendah seperti dirinya akan diselesaikannya dalam sekali kedipan.


	3. Chapter 3

-One Night With Arima-

.:Chapter 3:.

Setelah kesadaran tubuhnya kembali Haise segera berdiri dan menarik napas dengan penuh kelegaan. Ia baru menyadari membiarkan celana yang dipinjam si empunya apartemen terendam kucuran air shower. Ia merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Namun ia bersyukur karena kaos putih Arima terselamatkan dari bencana orgasmenya sendiri. Hal ini membuatnya dengan sangat terpaksa kembali ke kamar dengan hanya mengenakan kaos itu. Ia membasuh lagi tubuhnya dengan shower membiarkan cairan orgasme yang lengket itu dibasuh dengan air yang suhunya telah terasa pas dikulitnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup ia mematikan shower dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang menggantung diruangan lalu memakai kaos putih itu lagi. Haise lega karena panjang kaos itu mampu menutupi daerah vitalnya dan ia bergegas kembali ke kamar tidur, sangat berharap Arima sudah tertidur.

Ketika Haise berjalan mendekati kamar tidur ia bisa melihat sebentuk cahaya mengintip dari bawah pintu, memupuskan harapannya bahwa Arima sudah tertidur. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan sangat hati-hati. mencari si pemilik kamar yang masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia berbaring masih dengan kaos kaki yang menempel pada kedua kakinya, lengan kirinya bertumpu pada salah satu bantal dan sebuah guling beruntung berada dalam pelukannya, tampak sebuah buku terjepit diantara jemarinya.

Dengan guling dalam pelukan itu pembawaannya tampak manja, kedua kakinya mengait satu sama lain. Ia terlihat seperti mahasiswa yang tengah berada dalam waktu senggang. Wajahnya memang terlihat muda dan segar. Membuat orang-orang selalu mengira bahwa dirinya berusia 25 tahun atau dibawahnya.

Haise masih tertegun di depan pintu, merekam setiap gerakan dan napas Arima yang masih tenggelam dalam bacaan. Menghiraukan kaki telanjangnya. Dimatanya, Arima sungguh terlihat seperti dewa. Setiap gerakan-gerakan kecil yang Arima lakukan dapat membuat Haise menahan napasnya, he is so breathtaking. Setiap gerakannya begitu rapi dan memiliki ritme yang serasi dengan napasnya, seolah Arima sengaja mengatur seluruh gerakan tubuhnya untuk mencari perhatian. Arima bukanlah orang yang mencari perhatian. Perhatianlah yang mencarinya. Terpahat disetiap senti tubuhnya, membuatnya sangat lembut dan mematikan. Seperti bunga mawar. Cantik namun berduri.

Arima mengangkat kepalanya dari buku untuk menyambut Haise. Matanya tampak mengernyit.

"Aku yakin kau keluar memakai celana sepuluh menit yang lalu?" Ia menutup bukunya, melihat murid setengah ghoulnya ini dalam kondisi yang minim pertahanan. Rambut hitam putihnya tampak setengah kering dan berantakan dan Haise hanya mengenakan kaos putih panjang kepunyaannya. Meski samar, Arima bisa melihat potongan tubuh kurus Haise dibawahnya. Haise terlihat begitu persuasif dimatanya.

"Err, celanaku jatuh ke lantai saat aku mandi." Katanya pelan. Matanya tampak mencari alasan, ia menggaruk dagunya.

"Oh." Jawab Arima. Ia nampak tidak tertarik pada alasan Haise. "Ambillah lagi. Beberapa. Di lemariku." Lanjutnya seraya membetulkan posisi guling dan bantal yang ada di pelukannya.

"Yes, sir."

Haise pun bergegas menuju lemari, ia tak memperhatikan Arima yang masih mengawasinya. Ia dalam posisi setengah berbaring sekarang.

Haise memilih celana pendek berwarna coklat, tak menyangka bahwa Arima juga punya celana pendek dalam koleksi pakaiannya. Masih membelakangi Arima ia buru-buru melingkari celana itu di pinggulnya. Ketika Haise berbalik badan ia melihat Arima sudah berbaring dengan selimut tebal, ia membiarkan sweater yang dipakainya menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku tidur duluan?" Ia bertanya kepada Haise yang masih setengah jalan menuju tempat tidur. "Kau bisa menonton terlebih dahulu atau membaca."

"Nope." Jawab Haise singkat. "Aku juga sudah mengantuk." Kilahnya, sebetulnya ia belum sepenuhnya mengantuk, ia hanya ingin melihat Arima dari dekat saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, keberatan aku mematikan lampu?" Tanyanya sambil melepas kacamata yang dipakainya. Gosh, he looks more handsome without it.

"No, no, no." Haise buru-buru menimpali. "Aku lebih nyaman tidur dengan lampu menyala."

"Oke. Selamat tidur." Katanya mengakhiri percakapan. Arima menarik selimutnya sampai ke dada dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berbaring dalam posisi miring ke kiri, kepalanya jatuh diatas bantal.

Yass! Haise bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Detektif Special Class itu dalam keadaan defenseless alias tanpa pertahanan. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Arima benar-benar dalam keadaan rileks. Tubuhnya naik turun seiring napasnya. Agak sedikit kecewa sebetulnya karena Haise masih ingin berlama-lama menatap Arima tanpa kacamata namun tidak jelek juga melihat ekspresinya yang benar-benar santai saat tertidur. Kelopak matanya tak bergeming, bulu matanya panjang, pipi kirinya nampak tertekan oleh bantal.

Haise menyibak selimut tebal itu ketika memanjat tempat tidur dan ia menemukan dada Arima terhalang oleh guling yang dipeluknya sendiri. OMG, so cute. Haise masih cekikikan karena menahan tawa. Memang benar apa yang orang bilang tentang orang pendiam menyimpan kejutan. Dan Arima salah satunya. Haise masih tidak menyangka Arima bisa seimut ini ketika tidur karena kebanyakan ia melihat Arima selalu dalam posisi siaga terlebih pakaian kerja yang terdiri dari jas, dasi dan celana membuat dirinya kelihatan kaku dan tidak imut.

Ia berhadapan dengan Arima yang sudah terlelap lebih dulu. Haise terus menatap Arima lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia tak membiarkan barang kedipan saja menghalangi kesempatan yang langka dan satu-satunya ini. Ia bertaruh bahkan Hirako-san dan Fura-san saja tidak pernah melihat keimutan Dewa Kematian CCG ini ketika tidur. Ia tidak bisa menahan jemarinya untuk tidak membelai rambut putihnya yang tampak lembut, dengan perlahan Haise pun mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih helaian rambut sewarna kapas itu. Ia berusaha menahan suaranya ketika menyentuh ujung rambut Arima. Ketika ia yakin Arima tidak bergeming saat ia menyentuh ujung rambutnya, Haise meraih beberapa helai rambutnya lagi dan memainkannya. Helaian rambut itu terasa sangat halus di jarinya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menyentuh rambut putih ini secara langsung, bisa melihat wajah yang selalu expressionless itu ketika tidur dan fakta bahwa ia berbagi tempat tidur dengan sosok yang paling di idolakan seluruh jajaran anggota CCG! Ini lebih dari sebuah anugerah. Ia menghentikan aksinya ketika melihat wajah Arima tiba-tiba mengernyit tidak nyaman. Haise sempat akan berpura-pura tertidur namun beruntung Arima hanya membetulkan posisi tidurnya. Kesunyian yang menghuni ruangan perlahan membuai kelopak mata Haise untuk segera terpejam, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan sisa kesempatannya untuk memandangi pria yang di dewakan oleh seluruh detektif itu hingga dirinya benar-benar terlelap.

Haise tidak ingat kapan dirinya tertidur. Ia terbangun karena ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitik punggungnya. Seiring kesadarannya yang menguat, sensasi menggelitik itu berubah menjadi sentuhan, ada sebentuk jari yang menari dipunggungya. Haise membuka mata dan melihat ke seluruh ruangan yang sudah gelap. Mungkin Arima mematikan lampu ketika tidur, saat ia hendak bergerak, sebentuk tangan memeluk tubuhnya. Haise mencoba menyingkirkan tangan itu, namun pelukan itu semakin kencang, ketika ia berusaha berbalik sebentuk dada menahan punggungya. Haise berpikir keras, siapa pula orang jahil yang mengerjainya ketika ia asyik terlelap seperti ini? Apa mungkin teman tidurnya malam ini? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiriannya yang tidak-tidak tentang Arima. Arima tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal iseng seperti ini kan?

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Haise. Ia mencoba memancing si tukang peluk meskipun suaranya masih parau.

Tampaknya si pemeluk tidak berniat merespon Haise, ia hanya diam dalam gelap. Haise bisa mendengarkan suara napasnya yang lembut. Si pemeluk kemudian menempelkan dagunya ke pundak Haise, membuat si korban peluk menggelinjang.

"Sshh..." Bisik si pemeluk tepat di telinga Haise.

Haise langsung mengenali suara itu . Benar, suara itu adalah suara Arima. Betapa terkejutnya Haise saat menyadari bahwa pria yang dikagumi kini tengah memeluknya! jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Apa yang Arima-san lakukan? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Arima masih terdiam di pundaknya, nampaknya ia menunggu Haise berbicara. Namun mereka berdua sama-sama diam selama lima belas detik.

"Ne, Haise." Kata pria berambut putih itu masih berbisik ditelinganya. Ia bisa mendengar Haise menelan ludahnya.

Haise masih tidak dapat merepresentasikan keadaan yang tengah dialaminya, ia menelan ludah dengan berat ketika Arima mulai bersuara, ia bisa merasakan tangan Arima yang mulai menghilang dibalik kaosnya.

"Apa kau gugup?" Tanya Arima pelan ditelinga Haise.

Tentu saja aku gugup. Raung Haise dalam hati. Ia mencoba menggerakkan lidahnya yang terasa kelu. "Apa yang sedang anda lakukan, Arima-san?" Ujar Haise kembali bertanya.

"Tidakkah jelas?" Jarinya bergerak mengelus bekas luka Haise.

Tentu saja sangat jelas, Goddamn it. Merasakan jari Arima yang membelai bekas lukanya membuat jantungnya ingin copot, temperatur tubuhnya memanas,napasnya memburu dan sesuatu dibalik celananya bereaksi. Setengah hati ia berharap Arima hanya bercanda dan cepat-cepat menyudahi ini karena hal ini seperti mimpi. Haise mencoba mencubit kulit tangannya dan rasanya sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata! Haise meraih tangan Arima yang tengah menggerilya perutnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Arima-san." Ucapnya setengah mendesah. "Kenapa?"

"Ada banyak hal tentang diriku yang tidak kau sadari selama ini. Salah satunya fakta bahwa aku manusia juga, Haise." Tuturnya pada berambut hitam putih itu. "Perutku akan sobek jika tertebas Kagune-mu."

Haise mencoba mengendalikan anggota tubuhnya, rasanya sangat berat untuk bernapas dan sangat sulit untuk berpikir. Mukanya dipastikan sudah merah sekarang, beruntung kegelapan dapat menyembunyikannya. Ia menelan ludahnya lagi sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan Kagune untuk menebas perutmu, Arima-san."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Arima penuh keyakinan. Ia masih asyik mengelus bekas luka yang sudah sangat ia ketahui sebabnya.

Desahan Haise semakin santer lantaran jari-jari nakal Arima membelai bekas lukanya. Ia merasa udara di sekelilingnya menipis dan darah didalam tubuhnya meletup-letup.

"Dan pada waktu tertentu, akupun bisa merasakan perasaan suka." Ia mencium pundak Haise dengan begitu posesif.

Seketika kewarasan Haise pun menghilang, semua kesadaran yang susah payah dia kumpulkan kembali berceceran. Arima benar-benar melumpuhkan dirinya dalam sekali gerakan.

Ciuman dipundaknya semakin intens dan jemari Arima mulai meraba keseluruhan tubuhnya. Membuat baju yang tengah dipakainya tersingkap. Tubuh Haise melengkung ke belakang, membuat Arima semakin leluasa menciumi pundaknya, nyatanya ciuman itu meluas ke lehernya.

Dan..

-to be continued-

Sorry Folks, hafta wait until I decide to finish this.

Sebetulnya, saya sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan seimut apakah Arima ketika tidur.

Saya pribadi ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini dalam 3 chapter, dan ada 3 versi untuk chapter ini dan saya rasa versi ini lebih cocok. Namun dengan berat hati saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan adegan syur-nya di chapter selanjutnya. (

Dan aarrgh, rasanya kedutaan tau aja waktu yang tepat untuk mengganggu ide seseorang. Karena sekarang saya juga harus berbagi otak dengan ide untuk banding visa, grrrr bener2 deh -_- doakan semoga visa author bisa terbit ya. \m/

Dan buat lordcamui, Vielen Dank für dein Gefällt und auch deine Review,

Terima kasih banyak untuk favourite dan reviewnya.

Saya sudah punya beberapa prototype cerita untuk ArimaxHaise ini

saya harap semua bisa saya issue-kan.^^b


	4. Chapter 4

.:One Night With Arima:.

Summary:

"Katakan padaku, apa kau perawan?"

"Mh, pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Pairing: ArimaxHaise/Kaneki

Warning: contains porn. NSFW. BoyxBoy. Arimas really OOC.

_I would appreciate if you hit the back button instead of reading the whole fics._

-Chapter 4-

Haise memutar lehernya dan dengan bantuan tangannya ia berusaha meraih figur Arima dalam kegelapan, tak butuh waktu lama hingga jemari Haise meraih pipi kanan si tukang peluk. Dengan tangannya ia berusaha mempelajari bentuk pipi dan jemarinya berakhir di bibir pria berambut putih itu, ketika ia sepenuhnya menoleh bibirnya menempel dihidungnya dan tanpa aba-aba Arima segera menyingkirkan tangan itu dan mencium bibir Haise. Ia menekan bibir mungil Haise dengan lembut dan perlahan, ia tak ingin bibir imut "anak"nya ini terluka.

Haise mendesah saat merasakan bibirnya dipagut oleh Arima. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Arima yang menggenggamnya namun usahanya sia-sia. Bukan karena Arima. Mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat melainkan ciuman ini yang melumpuhkan tubuhnya. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya terasa seperti jelly, lemah dan tak berdaya karena ciuman yang membawa jutaan sensasi yang tak bisa ia interpretasikan satu per satu. Haise pun membiarkan tangan kekar itu menahan tangannya. Ia tak peduli bila Arima menggenggamnya erat-erat hingga tangannya patah. Selama Arima yang melakukannya, ia rela menahan apapun rasa sakit yang diterima oleh tubuhnya. Namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karena Detektif Special Class ini memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Ia benar-benar beruntung. Mungkin satu-satu makhluk yang paling beruntung di dunia karena Dewa Kematian bersikap lembut terhadapnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Haise adalah Ghoul berklasifikasi SS disini, bekas jahitan diperutnya adalah bukti yang nyata, Arima pernah membunuh Haise di kehidupan sebelumnya tanpa perasaan dan sekarang disinilah Arima, tanpa ragu mencium Ghoul tipe SS ini dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut seolah dia wanita.

Arima tidak sedang meracau, pun tidak sedang kerasukan atau hilang akal sehat. Ia mengerti betul bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah kesalahan besar. Ia BENAR-BENAR sadar bahwa pemuda yang tengah diciumnya ini adalah Ghoul, makhluk yang seharusnya berakhir di tangan Quinque-nya, bukan berakhir di bibirnya seperti ini, desakan nafsu mematahkan pemikiran rasional yang selama ini dibanggakannya. Dan Arima secara berbesar hati mengakuinya. Ia memang terobsesi dengan Haise. Bila dengan mencium Ghoul saja dia sudah dicap pengkhianat, maka Arima siap menerima konsekuensinya. Ia harus menjadi orang yang pertama yang merusak harga diri Haise, terdengar frontal memang, namun dengan cara itu semua orang bisa mengetahui bahwa Haise hanya miliknya seorang, kepunyaannya, urusan mati hidup Haise adalah haknya.

Haise secara paksa mengakhiri ciumannya karena lehernya sudah keram. Arima membiarkannya berbaring terlentang dan menarik napas dengan kepayahan. Mata Haise sudah mulai terbiasa oleh kegelapan, ia dapat melihat Arima yang terengah-engah akibat ciuman mereka. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Ia melihat sosok yang selalu kuat itu berantakan karena nafsunya sendiri. Bibirnya setengah terbuka dan ia tampak kesulitan mengatur napasnya, tanpa suara Arima menangkup wajah Haise dan langsung mencumbunya lagi. Kali ini Arima melumat bibir mungil Haise yang sudah setengah terbuka.

Haise bisa merasakan lidah asing menggeliat dimulutnya, merayu bibir imutnya untuk terbuka dan mengajak lidahnya menyamakan ritmenya. Haise begitu menikmati momen ini sampai-sampai matanya terpejam, desahan-desahannya terdengar semakin erotis, pakaian yang dipakainya terasa tak lagi nyaman dan bagian yang terbungkus celana itu semakin excited.

Arima masih menikmati bibir Haise, ia menyesap keseluruhan mulut Haise seolah mulutnya di penuhi dengan gula, sesekali ia memutus ciuman itu agar supaya Haise mencari bibirnya yang liar penuh sumber kenikmatan itu. Kesal karena Arima masih menggodanya, Haise mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Arima membuat cumbuan itu tidak bergerak di mulutnya. Haise mengutuki sistem pernapasan pada tubuh manusia, kalau saja bernapas tidak melalui hidung mungkin mereka bisa bercumbu selamanya. kebutuhan paru-paru akan oksigen membuat mereka berdua mengakhiri cumbuan panasnya. Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Arima masih bisa mengatur napasnya dengan baik, namun tidak begitu bagi Haise. Ia benar-benar terlihat kepayahan. Tubuhnya sudah diliputi peluh.

"Buka bajumu, Haise." Ujar Arima masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Haise dengan patuh membuka bajunya. Ia tampak tak sabar menanti sentuhan Arima di tubuhnya yang sudah berkeringat dan diliputi gairah itu.

Haise tidak begitu rajin mengolah tubuhnya, maka tidak heran otot-ototnya masih tampak lembek, beberapa tulang ditubuhnya terlihat menonjol karena perawakannya yang kurus. Meskipun temaram Arima masih bisa melihat dada kurus Haise yang terbungkus kulit putih. Haise mengangkat kedua lengannya membuat otot-otot disekitar dadanya berkontraksi, kedua puting susunya tampak memanggil-manggil untuk dibelai. Haise menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kiri, ia tahu bahwa Arima sedang memperhatikan dada telanjangnya, muka Haise sudah sangat memerah dan Haise bersyukur kegelapan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Arima membetulkan posisinya, ia membuka paha Haise dan duduk di antara selangkangannya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Haise sehingga ia bisa melihat iris kelabunya.

"Apa kau sangat membenci tindakanku hingga kau menutup mata seperti itu, Haise." Katanya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pipi Haise. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hidung mereka bersinggungan.

Haise menelan ludah saking gugupnya. Melihat bagaimana kedua iris mata yang segelap malam itu menuntut jawaban di temaramnya cahaya, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan ia tidak mau menjawab, hanya saja lidahnya tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang sedang Arima coba lakukan pada dirinya, bukannya ia tak mau diperkosa Arima juga, namun kejadian ini terjadi diluar dugaannya. Mungkin akan memakan waktu sampai pada tahap berhubungan seperti ini, karena yang Haise baca dari buku, ada beberapa tahap terlebih dahulu seperti berpegangan tangan, lanjut ke kecupan dan kecupan lama-lama berubah menjadi ciuman, dan setelah bosan dengan ciuman, akhirnya berakhir dengan cumbuan sampai akhirnya mereka berhubungan intim. Sementara Haise melewati tahap berpegangan tangan dan kecupan. Dan itu terjadi malam ini! Bukan dalam beberapa bulan, minggu atau hari. Baiklah, Haise sudah 2 tahun mengenal mentornya ini, mereka sering sparring bersama, bertukar pikiran, memberi kritik dan saran dan hal yang lain-lain yang seputar pekerjaan. Dan itupun seputar pekerjaan. Hanya seputar pekerjaan. Bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukan dalam kondisi yang intim dan vulgar seperti ini. Bukan, bukan, bukan.

"Katakan sesuatu." Desak pria berambut putih itu. Kedua matanya mencari jawaban di iris kelabu milik Haise.

Haise yang belum mampu mengendalikan pikirannya dan powerless mencoba menggerakkan lidahnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Arima-san."

Arima mengecup lembut bibir Haise.

"Katakan padaku." Ia mengecup bibir itu lagi. "Apakah Kagune-mu akan bangkit bila aku melakukan ini." Detektif Special Class itu meremas selangkangan Haise ketika mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Ketika tangan Dewa Kematian itu meremas selangkangannya, Haise melenguh dengan nikmat dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. _Oh, my God, I can't hardly think_. "Aku harap tidak, Arima-san." Haise berkata dalam lenguhannya. Ia berbohong, sebenarnya Kagunenya tidak akan bangkit juga bila dirinya dirangsang seperti ini, ia membuktikannya sendiri ketika dikamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu jangan." Arima mengakhiri percakapan mereka kemudian mencium lagi bibir mungil itu, kali ini ciumannya lebih mendesak. Haise tidak yakin harus melakukan apa, maka ia pun mencoba menangkup wajah si pencium dengan kedua tangannya, dan ciuman mereka semakin liar ketika bibir mungil Haise terbuka kali ini ia merayu lidah sang Detektif untuk mengikuti iramanya, ia memiringkan kepalanya sehingga ciuman mereka semakin intim. Arima membiarkan kedua tangan Haise mengacak-acak rambut putihnya sementara lidah mereka masih menari-nari dalam cumbuan mereka. Mereka sama-sama menuntut dan menyesap kenikmatan satu sama lain, bertukar saliva dan bergulat lidah. Tidak ada yang mendominasi, mereka menyatu dalam ritme yang sama dan gerakan yang seimbang.

Bibir mereka sama-sama tidak berhenti memagut, suara kecupan tidak henti-hentinya terlantun dari cumbuan keduanya, Haise bisa melakukan ini selamanya. Bibir Detektif Special Class itu terasa begitu nikmat di lidahnya, rasanya tidak ada satu manisan pun di dunia ini yang dapat menggantinya. Kali ini Haise yang mengakhiri ciumannya, tidak ada yang kepayahan karena lack of oxygen kali ini. Haise masih membenamkan jemarinya di helaian rambut sewarna kapas itu. Mereka masih memandangi satu sama lain. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia benar-benar bisa menikmati wajah yang selalu datar ekspresi itu kusut karena nafsu dan desakan gairahnya sendiri.

"Kau tampak berantakan, Arima-san."

"Begitukah?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Arima tidak menampik perkataan Haise. Memang benar dirinya berantakan akibat tuntutan nafsunya sendiri dan ia tidak menyembunyikannya pun tidak mencoba menghilangkannya. Ia benar-benar menyukai saat ia bisa melampiaskan seluruh nafsunya, rasanya seperti seluruh beban yang melilit tubuhmu menghilang. Sang Dewa Kematian yang selalu tampil sempurna itu kali ini gagal meraih penampilannya, dan semua itu hanya karena seorang Haise Sasaki, makhluk yang terombang-ambing diantara dunia manusia dan Ghoul, mantan Kakujya berklasifikasi SS dan seorang pemuda yang pernah ia bunuh.

Arima berhenti meremas selangkangan Haise karena lengan kanannya sudah keram menahan beban tubuhnya dari tadi, ia bertumpu pada kedua lengannya sekarang. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil membelai hidung Haise dengan hidungnya, Haise bisa melihat bulu mata Arima yang panjang menawan itu.

"Aku benci ketika semua orang melihat kesempurnaanku." Ia berkata membuka matanya. Iris matanya tampak gelap oleh amarah. "Aku tidaklah sempurna, Haise. Aku manusia biasa, aku peka, aku bisa merasakan ketakutan, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan."

Haise mengangkat kepala berambut putih itu, ia mengernyit dan mencari kebenaran di iris mata segelap malam itu.

"Berhentilah menganggap diriku sempurna." Arima mendesak dalam suaranya.

Haise diam namun berhenti mengernyit. Ia paham betul apa yang Arima katakan. Ia mengerti bahwa Arima Kishou hanyalah seorang manusia, ia bisa memahami rasa sakit dan takut dan sedih juga kebahagiaan. Selama ini Haise selalu salah mengira pria 32 tahun ini sebagai sesosok Dewa. Sesungguhnya, Arima bahkan tidak pernah merasa sesempurna dewa. Ia tersenyum memikirkan ini. Betapa bodohnya dirinya, Arima bukan Dewa yang kebal terhadap apapun bahkan Zeus pun pernah kecurian api oleh Prometheus. Dan begitupun Arima, ia hanya sekumpulan daging dan tulang yang diisi oleh emosi dan akal sehat. Ia punya kelemahan. Dan kelemahannya adalah rasa posesifnya terhadap Haise.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Arima-san." Haise mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya?" Timpalnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Betapa bodohnya aku." Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Haise dan kembali menutup matanya, meresapi kehangatan tubuh Haise.

Haise meleleh dalam sentuhan Arima, pria yang benar-benar ia kagumi dalam kondisi dan keadaan apapun, seorang manusia yang telah menyelamatkannya dari lumpur kesesatan, satu-satunya rekan kerja yang paling menghargai jati dirinya sebagai setengah Ghoul. Bahkan melebihi Akira dan anggota Quinckes.

Haise mengangkat wajah Arima, dalam minimnya cahaya sekali lagi ia memperhatikan wajah Arima yang kini sarat emosi. Ia menghiraukan dada telanjangnya, dengan kedua tangannya ia kembali menangkup wajah "Ayah"nya yang semenawan patung Dewa Romawi. Ah, benar. Arima bukanlah ayahnya, Arima adalah kekasihnya.

"You look beautiful." Bisiknya di wajah Arima.

"I'm no beautiful." Jawab Arima kemudian mencium Haise untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Arima mengecup bibir Haise yang sudah ranum, ia menyesap permukaan kenyal itu pelan-pelan. "I love you."

Sudah terlalu jauh untuk berbalik arah sekarang, bila semua orang menghujatnya karena ia menyukai laki-laki, seorang laki-laki setengah Ghoul maka ia akan menerimanya. Ia bukannya seorang homoseks. Sesungguhnya Arima tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orientasi seksualnya, karena ia pun tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelum ini, sebelum mantan SS-rated Kakujya ini muncul didepan matanya, seorang pemuda yang ia lahirkan kembali sebagai perisainya.

Haise hampir tidak dapat mengatur kata-katanya ketika ia mendengar ucapan Arima barusan. "I love you. Too."

"Katakan padaku, apa kau perawan?"

"Mh, pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kali percakapan mereka berakhir dalam cumbuan, kali ini Arima yang mendominasi cumbuannya. Bibir mungil Haise tampak tenggelam dalam mulutnya, lidah mereka saling bertautan dan saliva mereka berbaur. Tanpa perintah Haise memiringkan kepalanya sehingga Arima lebih leluasa menguasai bibirnya. Tangan Arima mulai bergerak menelusuri leher jenjangnya sementara ia masih menggunakan tangannya yang lain sebagai tumpuan.

Haise membiarkan desahannya mewarnai cumbuan intim mereka. Sensasi hangat dan menggelitik muncul ketika tangan Arima dengan sangat posesif menggenggam lehernya. Sentuhan tangan besar itu bagai menghantarkan stimulasi yang membuat gairah ditubuhnya kembali bereaksi, menghirup udara terasa semakin sulit bagi Haise. Ia ingin menyudahi cumbuan ini namun Arima tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mengakhirinya, cumbuan itu menjadi basah sekarang akibat tetesan saliva milik Haise. Sebaliknya tangan Arima justru semakin menggerilya, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana tangan kokoh itu turun menelusuri buah dadanya, meskipun bukan keinginan tubuhnya, jamahan asing di dadanya membuat tubuhnya melengkung, kedua tonjolan di dadanya mengeras. Haise semakin tidak nyaman dalam cumbuan Detektif Special Class itu, sensasi yang ditimbulkan terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuat panas kembali menyergap tubuhnya. Tangan asing itu sukses menghantarkan sengatan yang membuat gairahnya bergemuruh di seluruh dada dan perutnya.

Arima menyingkirkan tangan Haise dari wajahnya, ia membuat pemuda berambut hitam putih itu tidak berdaya dalam pagutannya. Meskipun akhirnya Haise berhasil terlepas dari cumbuan itu, hal ini tidak membuat Arima berhenti menginspeksi tubuhnya. Haise berusaha menghentikan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya ketika pria berambut putih itu menciumi lehernya, ia menyesap kulit putih itu dan menjilatnya berulang kali menghasilkan jejak kemerahan yang tidak etis dilihat, beruntung kegelapan dapat menjadi excuse sehingga Arima bisa sebanyak mungkin meninggalkan jejak erotis itu. Arima bisa mendengar suara desahan pemuda berambut hitam putih yang teredam tangannya sendiri, membuatnya ingin mendorong Haise lebih lagi.

"Apa kau tidak menikmati ini, Haise?" Arima berbisik di telinganya.

Haise tidak mau menyingkirkan tangannya, ia hanya menggeleng dengan kencang sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Lalu kenapa memejamkan matamu?"

_Oh, God. Dari mana ia tahu aku menutup mataku?_ Batin haise dalam hati.

"Buka matamu, Haise. Tatap aku."

_Bagaimana bisa aku membuka mata dan melihat seseorang sedang menjamahku?_ Runtuknya dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin mendengar dirinya mendesah seperti wanita lagipula melihat seseorang yang sedang menjamahmu tidak pernah membawa hal baik. Haise dapat merasakan sesuatu diselangkangannya berkontraksi lagi.

Walau tak sanggup, Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh ke iris hitam mutiara itu.

"Jangan tahan suaramu, Haise." Kemudian Arima mengecup pipi kiri Haise.

Dengan penuh keberanian, Haise menyingkirkan tangannya sendiri dari bibirnya, ia memberanikan diri mendengar desahannya sendiri. Arima menelusuri garis rahangnya dengan bibir nakalnya. Meskipun tidak ingin, Haise mendongakkan kepalanya membiarkan Detektif Special Class itu meninggalkan banyak jejak cinta di leher jenjangnya.

Desahan yang koheren terus disuarakan bibir mungil Haise. Tanpa henti tubuhnya didera kenikmatan yang menyentil feromonnya. Arima bahkan belum menyentuh bagian itu namun Haise sudah menelantarkan seluruh kewarasannya, kesadarannya telah dirampas gemuruh gairah yang menyertai cumbuan di tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi, dadanya menggeliat dibawah sentuhan Arima. Sementara pria berambut putih itu masih sibuk meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan di leher Haise. Udara disekeliling semakin menguap akibat aktivitas intim yang mereka lakukan membuat Arima gatal untuk segera melepas sweaternya.

Ia pun berhenti mencumbu leher Haise dan menarik sweaternya keatas kepala kemudian melemparnya ke ujung tempat tidur. Arima masih tidak bergeming pada tumpuan lututnya, ia terlihat tidak malu berpose tanpa atasan.

_Oh, goddamn the lights._ Haise mengutuk keminiman cahaya di ruangan itu untuk pertama kali. Ia jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas hadiah utamanya yaitu Arima yang sedang dalam keadaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Berbeda dengan Haise yang kurus hingga beberapa tulangnya menonjol, Arima memiliki massa otot yang lebih besar, tidak perlu heran karena Detektif Special Class itu mempunyai hobi nge-gym sepulang kerja. Haise tersipu memperhatikan tubuh polos Arima. Meskipun temaram ia dapat melihat guratan-guratan seksi dari otot yang terbungkus kulit putih itu, tulang selangkanya menonjol, bahunya tegap dan solid, ia semakin terlihat seperti mahakarya seorang pematung terkenal. Well, apa lagi yang kalian harapkan dari manusia jenius yang hanya terlahir sekali dalam seratus tahun? Bahkan sekalipun Arima tidak mengakuinya, tidak ada apapun yang ada dan melekat pada dirinya kecuali kesempurnaan.

Arima kembali bertumpu dengan kedua lengannya, menawan tubuh Haise dan mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat hidung mereka kembali bersinggungan, bibirnya kuncup.

"Kita akan melakukannya lebih perlahan kali ini."

-to be continued-

Huaaa, das tut mir so leid T_T

Maafkan saya karena adegan syur yang saya janjikan muncul di chapter 4 harus di lempar lagi ke chapter selanjutnya.

Saya masih tidak kuat membayangkan Arima yang akan totally naked. Itu sebabnya saya berhenti menulis dan memutuskan untuk menyambungkannya lagi ke chapter 5. Haduuh jadi berkembang terus deh chapternya.

I dunno if its important. But, I really proud of myself, karena saya berhasil memetakan pikiran erotis saya tentang Arima dan Haise ketika saya juga harus berbagi otak dengan alasan banding visa, yeayy \m/

Sejujurnya, kalau saya sudah punya kesibukan lain biasanya kegemaran saya menulis berhenti seketika. Namun entah saking ngebetnya menghidupkan pairing ArimaxKaneki ini atau apa, jadinya ini deh, si Chapter 4 yang udah di tunggu-tunggu *eaa..

Saya harap ini semua memenuhi harapan kalian para reader yang mengidamkan pairing ArimaxHaise ini, jujur saya jarang menemukan pairing ini di search engine.

Mohon maaf karena Haise nya saya bikin kurus disini padahal aslinya kan gak kurus-kurus banget, ini untuk mengimbangi deskripsi saya terhadap Arima yang lagi topless. *mupeng*

Vielen Dank, alles. Terima kasih semuanya.

Untuk reviewnya dan Hell-yeah akhirnya saya punya satu followers. \^o^/

It worths a lot for me. Okay. ^^

See you in the next chapter..


	5. Chapter 5

One Night With Arima

Pairing: ArimaxHaise/ Kaneki

Warning: contains porn; BoyxBoy; yaoi

_Arima Kishou and Ken Kaneki/ Haise Sasaki aren't mine to begin with._

_I would appreciate if you hit the back button instead of read the whole fics,_

-Chapter 5-

Dalam sekali gerakan Arima kembali melumat bibir Haise, membuat bibir mungil itu lagi-lagi tak berdaya dalam pagutannya. Haise merengkuh kembali paras Dewa Kematian CCG itu. Ia mengacak-acak helaian sewarna kapas itu, menekan kulit kepalanya, membuat ciuman mereka semakin basah dan semakin intim. Haise mendominasi cumbuan mereka kali ini, ia dengan tidak sabar mengajak lidah pria berambut putih itu untuk menari. Arima membiarkan pemuda berambut hitam putih itu merebut penguasaan lidahnya, tubuh mereka bergesekan, saliva mereka larut menjadi satu, gerakan lidah mereka menyuntikkan jutaan nafsu yang menguapkan udara di ruangan.

Haise menyondongkan tubuhnya, menggoda dada telanjang Arima untuk menempel pada tubuhnya yang juga dalam kondisi serupa. Detektif _Special Class_ itu kembali meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada bidang Haise, menangkupnya dan meraba puting Haise yang sudah ranum. Haise menyuarakan lenguhannya diantara cumbuan mereka, gerakan tangan di buah dadanya melelehkan dominasi lidahnya. Ia meraih lengan Arima yang tengah menstimulasi tonjolan di dadanya, mencegah tangan besar itu untuk menggodanya lebih jauh lagi karena ia yakin sebentar lagi dirinya akan berteriak seperti wanita yang tengah orgasme. Namun usahanya tampak sia-sia, jemari panjang itu malah semakin menggoda puting dadanya.

Haise yang panik tanpa sengaja menarik kencang rambut Arima dengan kedua tangannya, membuat ciuman panas mereka terputus. Arima sedikit meringis akibat ulah Haise yang menjambak rambutnya, namun ia tetap bersikap tenang, bibirnya mengerucut, bengkak dan memerah. Terlihat sangat seksi.

Pemuda berambut hitam putih itu terengah-engah akibat stimulus erotis yang menggelitik dadanya, ia menyadari tindakan refleksnya. "Maafkan aku!" Seru Haise sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kau terlalu tegang, Haise." Jawab pria berambut putih itu dengan suara lembut. "Tenanglah dan rilekskan tubuhmu." Arima membiarkan tangan Haise di kepalanya.

Haise tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk menyanggupi kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada kening Arima, ia mengatur napas dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha membuat seluruh tubuhnya rileks seperti yang diperintahkannya.

"Ssh, _relax_." Bisik Arima dengan lembut diwajahnya, ia membantu Haise meregangkan tubuhnya dengan mengecup bibir mungilnya dengan lembut. Arima mengangkat tangannya dari dada Haise untuk membelai pipi pemuda setengah Ghoul itu, matanya terpejam penuh gairah.

Haise menikmati kecupan lembut Detektif _Special Class_ itu dibibirnya, kecupan lembut itu membuat kepanikannya luntur, seluruh tubuhnya seperti melayang. Ia meraih tangan Arima yang sedang membelai pipinya dan kecupannya pun berhenti. Arima membuka matanya, menatap ke iris kelabu yang sudah kepayahan karena gairah yang menggelora ditubuhnya. Berbeda dengan ketenangan yang dipancarkan dari kedua mata yang segelap malam itu.

Haise menyisipkan jemarinya diantara sela-sela jari Arima, ia tidak berkedip memperhatikan Arima yang tetap tenang meskipun birahi sudah mengawan diwajahnya, ia menelusuri paras menawan itu mulai dari keningnya yang simetris, pelupuk mata yang ditanami bulu mata yang panjang terus hingga ke bibir tipisnya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak . Bibir yang penuh kenikmatan itu tak bergeming, hembusan napasnya yang halus dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengarnya.

Di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah sosok Dewa Kematian dari CCG yang ditakuti oleh Ghoul, bukan pula seorang _strict mentor_ yang sedang melatihnya maupun atasan yang ia hormati. Yang ada dimatanya kini cuma seorang laki-laki bernama Arima Kishou. Seorang manusia biasa yang dapat terkontaminasi oleh nafsu, kumpulan daging dan tulang ringkih yang bisa hancur oleh _Kagune_nya.

Arima menggenggam jemari Haise di sela jari-jarinya. Entah kenapa jari-jari kurus pemuda setengah Ghoul ini terasa sangat pas di tangannya. Tak ada lisan yang terucap dari keduanya, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain seolah mereka dapat berbicara melalui tatapan, ruangan kembali sunyi, bunyi-bunyian erotis yang tak etis tidak lagi terdengar, yang mengalun hanya suara respirasi mereka saja.

Haise meraih tangan pria berambut putih itu lantas mendekatkannya ke bibir imutnya. Arima melihat bagaimana Haise mendekatkan jarinya ke bibir yang sudah membengkak itu, ia membiarkan Haise mencium ketiga jarinya dengan sensual, memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda di rangkulannya ini menekan bibir kemerahannya pada jari-jari putihnya dan menelusuri volume jemari penghantar gairah itu dengan lidahnya yang hangat.

Keintiman menguar dari tangannya yang sedang dicumbu oleh Haise, bibir itu melumuri seluruh jemarinya dengan saliva, lidah nakal itu menggelitik permukaan jarinya. Iris kelabunya enggan menatap kedua matanya yang menyembunyikan kobaran nafsu.

Haise membuka mata dan menyudahi aktivitasnya, ia kemudian mendapati Arima berbisik di telinganya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Haise." Bisik pria itu ditelinganya.

Walau Haise tak dapat menampik kegugupan dirinya, ia berusaha menuruti perintah Detektif _Special Class_ itu. Haise mengangkat wajahnya membuat leher jenjangnya dapat diakses dengan lebih mudah, sejurus kemudian ia mendapati lidah hangat menelusuri lehernya.

Arima dengan cepat menyambar leher putih itu, menyesapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak warna merah, tanpa malu ia menjilati kulit lehernya, menelusuri bentuk rahang Haise dengan otot dimulutnya itu.

Haise ingat Arima yang melarangnya menahan suaranya, oleh karena itu ia tanpa malu menyuarakan gairah didalam tubuhnya. Ia membenamkan ke sepuluh jarinya di kulit kepala Arima. Tubuhnya melengkung lagi di dalam rengkuhan pria berambut putih itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sehingga lehernya bisa dicumbu dengan lebih leluasa.

Melihat Haise yang sudah bisa bekerja sama, ia pun semakin intens menjamah leher putih itu, membuat tanda cinta baru diatas tanda cinta yang sebelumnya telah dibuatnya. Ia menghisap leher Haise dengan kuat seperti seorang vampir yang tengah menghisap darah mangsanya, sesekali ia menggigit kumpulan otot dan urat yang tengah berkontraksi itu.

Gigitan Detektif _Special Class_ itu hanya terasa seperti gelitikan bagi Haise, justru membuat lenguhannya terdengar makin sensual, lidah hangat yang tengah berselancar dilehernya itu membuat napasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun dan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, kedua tangannya mengacak rambut sewarna kapas itu. _He admits, it's beyond delicious._

Merasa cukup meninggalkan banyak _Hickey_ di leher putih Haise, ia menuruni leher pemuda berambut hitam putih itu dengan bibirnya, sesaat ia berhenti di tulang selangkanya dan mengecup ledokan diantara tulang selangka itu hingga akhirnya bibir itu menggapai tujuan aslinya.

Haise berhenti bernapas ketika merasakan lidah hangat di dadanya, jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak, matanya terbelalak, dan bibirnya terbuka namun tidak bersuara. Dan sejurus kemudian, Haise mengeluarkan desahannya yang paling kencang, kepalanya tidak berhenti menggelepar, tubuhnya melengkung dengan sempurna, ia mencengkeram erat rambut putih Detektif _Special Class_ itu ketika putingnya tengah dilumat oleh mulutnya yang basah. Entah darimana Arima mempelajari trik-trik foreplay ini karena ia benar-benar pintar membuat Haise kehilangan napasnya. _Well, he already genius in everything, you know?_

Arima mencengkeram salah satu pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut hitam putih itu, Haise tak berhenti menyuarakan suara erotis yang memicu libido Dewa Kematian CCG itu. Mulut itu melumat permukaan dadanya, lidahnya membelai puting susunya yang sudah mengeras, dan membasahinya dengan air liur. Arima menyesap dada kurus itu seakan-akan dirinya tengah menyesap payudara seorang wanita.

Haise benar-benar sudah tidak berkutik, ia tidak bisa menginterpretasikan sensasi yang dibawa oleh bibir nakal itu didadanya, yang keluar dari bibir imutnya hanyalah lenguhan, erangan dan desahan yang lirih dan penuh kenikmatan. Cairan lava dalam jumlah yang lebih besar bergemuruh dari dalam perutnya dan sensasi itu menggelitik bagian vitalnya.

Arima dapat merasakan sesuatu dari balik celana Haise yang mengeras. Ia menyesap kuat-kuat puting susu itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mengakhiri aktivitasnya. Akibat ulahnya ini, dada Haise jadi terasa sakit dan perih, timbul juga tanda merah di sekitar putingnya akibat hisapannya yang terlalu kuat, namun kegelapan menyamarkannya.

Arima bangkit dari posisinya dan melepas cengkeramannya dari tangan Haise. Sementara Haise memalingkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya terlempar di atas kepala, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke tempat tidur sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berharap ia bisa tuli sekarang hingga ia tidak lagi mendengar erangan dan desahannya sendiri yang sangat memalukan.

Arima melucuti kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh Haise. Tak butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menarik celana malang itu dari pinggang Haise. Sementara dirinya yang tidak bisa pulih dari kekacauan ditubuhnya itu hanya bisa merelakan satu-satunya pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya dienyahkan begitu saja. Ia tidak berusaha menutupi bagian vital yang sudah terekspos itu karena seluruh tenaganya telah menguap terbakar aktivitas intim ini.

Arima melihat bagaimana pemuda dibawahnya ini kesulitan mengatur napasnya, kedua tangannya tampak pasrah diatas sprei yang bentuknya sudah semrawut, dada dan perut telanjangnya naik turun, Haise masih berpaling, sebagian mukanya tertekan oleh ranjang. Ia terlihat rapuh, menggoda dan seksi. Arima tahu pasti Haise akan meraih klimaksnya, dan sebaliknya ia malah menggoda Haise lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak dapat melihatmu, Haise." Ujarnya dengan suara yang lembut. Ia menahan kedua lutut Haise yang bergetar.

Haise tidak sanggup mengatur kata-kata karena otaknya sudah dibanjiri nafsu, Belum lagi belaian udara yang menggelitik organ vitalnya. Ia benar-benar sudah akan meledak. _Tolong jangan banyak bicara lagi, sentuh saja aku, sentuh saja bagian __**itu**_. Protesnya dalam hati.

Arima nampak tidak sabar, ia menggamit dagu Haise dan memaksanya membuka mata. Haise setengah meringis ketika Arima menjepit dagunya dengan tangan besarnya, namun kedua matanya malah semakin tertutup rapat.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menutup matamu, Haise?" Tukasnya setengah menuntut.

Haise masih tidak menggubrisnya.

"Buka matamu!"

Haise merasakan tekanan didagunya semakin kuat, ia mengerang protes dan terpaksa membuka kedua matanya. Ia menemukan paras menawan Detektif _Special Class_ yang tengah merengkuh tubuhnya itu dengan kedua iris kelabunya.

Arima bertumpu pada sikunya, ia benar-benar lega saat kedua mata yang merefleksikan dirinya itu masih sepasang iris kelabu milik Haise. Sesuai yang ia harapkan, stimulasi seksual dan hubungan intim ini tidak memicu _Kakuhou_ Haise. Arima jelas-jelas tidak mau bercinta dengan Haise saat _Kakuhou_nya muncul, akan sangat menjijikkan membayangkan dirinya bercinta dengan pemakan manusia itu. Dan apabila hal itu terjadi, Arima sudah menyiapkan _Quinque_-nya di ujung tempat tidur, terbungkus rapi dibawah sarung guling. Detektif _Special Class_ itu membuktikan kejeniusannya yang bukan omong kosong, bahkan ketika berbagi tempat tidur dengan seorang Ghoul yang paling ia ampuni kejahatannya ia tetap waspada.

"_I'm glad it's still you_." Arima berkata dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia benar-benar bersyukur ia masih bercinta dengan Haise yang versi manusia. Arima tersenyum tulus.

Senyuman yang menawan itu sukses membuat mata Haise berhenti berkedip, diantara kemelut gairah yang menggenangi pikirannya ia mencoba merapalkan sebuah kalimat. "_What are you talking about_?"

Meski suaranya terdengar lemah, Haise bangga dengan dirinya sendiri karena telah berhasil membuka mulutnya. Ia terlihat susah payah membalas senyuman tulus pria berambut putih itu.

Arima melonggarkan genggamannya pada dagu Haise, dan ia pun menyambar bibir mungil itu lagi. Dengan lidahnya ia membuka paksa bibir Haise dan sejurus kemudian melesakkan otot yang menggeliat itu ke dalam mulut pemuda setengah Ghoul itu.

Haise harus menyesuaikan rahangnya ketika merasakan lidah pria berambut putih itu menyentuh pangkal kerongkongannya, menggelitik faringnya hingga ia hampir tersedak. Arima menaklukan bibir yang sudah membengkak itu dengan penuh nafsu, ia memejamkan matanya, menyapu langit-langit mulut yang hangat itu dengan lidahnya yang lihai, membuat bibir Haise semakin memerah dan bengkak karena isapannya.

Haise tidak berusaha terlepas dari tawanan mulut Dewa Kematian CCG itu, lidahnya hanya mengiringi lidah Arima yang tengah mengeskplorasi mulutnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia membiarkan bibirnya tenggelam dalam cumbuan yang panas dan menggairahkan, sesaat ia melupakan bagian bawahnya yang tengah ereksi tanpa pertahanan itu. Kedua tangannya tidak bergeming di atas permukaan sprei malang yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

Arima mengakhiri cumbuan intim mereka. Ia senang memperhatikan Haise yang kesulitan mengatur napasnya setelah berciuman. Tatapannya nanar dan lemah, bibir mungil itu bengkak, merah, basah dan tampak menggiurkan sementara dada kurusnya naik turun dengan berat, perut yang di penuhi bekas jahitan itu ikut kembang kempis, tulang rusuknya mencuat dengan seksi. Tubuh Haise terlihat begitu menggoda untuk diabaikan. Setiap senti tubuh _SS-rated Kakujya_ ini diselimuti magnet sensualitas yang merangsang libidonya dan memaksanya meninggalkan kewarasannya, bahkan suara napasnya saja terdengar begitu erotis dan menggoda.

"Tolong jangan tendang aku." Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya ia menekuk kedua lutut Haise yang bergetar kemudian menundukkan kepalanya di selangkangan Haise.

Pemuda berambut hitam putih ini seperti bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan Arima selanjutnya. Ia menahan napasnya selama beberapa saat, menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menolak rasa nikmat yang sebentar lagi akan menerjang tubuhnya. Saat ia merasakan sebentuk mulut hangat menangkup kemaluannya, Haise berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Teriakan nikmatnya menggema diseluruh ruangan, mulutnya terbuka berusaha meraih kembali oksigen yang sangat cepat meninggalkan tubuhnya, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, matanya terlihat panik, bingung dan mulai berkaca-kaca, lehernya tercekat, dadanya membusung, jaringan intuisi dan gerakan tubuhnya terputus akibat mulut hangat asing yang mengurung bagian tubuh paling sensitifnya.

Arima melakukannya tanpa peringatan, ia tidak malu meraih organ yang sudah bersemu itu dengan mulutnya. Ia mengunci kemaluan Haise dengan gigi dan dinding mulutnya, lidahnya bergerak membelai lubang sperma, dan dengan perlahan ia menggesekkan organ vital itu ke pangkal tenggorokannya. Ia mengabaikan kedua lutut yang meronta-ronta dicengkeramannya dan cairan transparan berbau anyir disekitar daerah sensitif itu. Kelima panca inderanya nampak tidak berfungsi dengan baik disaat-saat intim seperti ini, yang diciumnya hanya wangi yang terbias oleh gairah, rintihan menderita Haise terdengar amat seksi ditelinganya, rasa getir di lidahnya bertransformasi menjadi rasa yang paling fantastis yang pernah disesap, kulit yang berdenyut di mulutnya terasa hidup dan menendang-nendang.

Bulir airmata mengalir dari iris kelabu yang sedang tercekat itu, lenguhannya terdengar perih dan menderita, ia bukan kesakitan melainkan berusaha menolak kenikmatan yang dirasakan organ paling sensitifnya. Haise lupa caranya bernapas, peluh semakin melapisi seluruh tubuhnya, kedua matanya tidak dapat melihat apapun kecuali kabut gairah yang mengurung seisi ruangan, lututnya bergetar hebat, kepala berambut putih itu menggelitik selangkangan yang juga telah dilapisi peluh. Ia memohon dalam teriaknya, otot hangat itu membuat kemaluannya berdenyut hebat.

Haise segera ingin terlepas dari belenggu waktu yang seakan-akan berhenti ini, seluruh kawasan disekitar selangkangannya dikuasai oleh kenikmatan birahi yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mengangkat pinggulnya sendiri, permainan lidah itu membuat ototnya mengencang, mengubah seluruh tulangnya menjadi karet dan mengaliri pembuluhnya oleh lava gairah yang membakar seluruh saraf ditubuhnya.

"Aaaahh!" Haise merintih ketika mulut asing itu menghisap ujung kemaluannya, memaksa cairan yang tidak diinginkan keluar akibat tekanan yang mengelilingi organ vitalnya.

Suhu ruangan naik bersamaan dengan dua anak Adam yang tenggelam dalam hubungan intim mereka. Kepala pemuda berambut hitam putih itu menggelepar dengan seksi, bersamaan dengan tiap desahannya ia berusaha mengambil udara yang sudah panas, bibirnya ranum dan mencibir, urat-urat melesak dari balik kulit lehernya, ia melarikan tangannya ke buah dadanya sendiri mencoba membuat stimulasi untuk dirinya sendiri pada kedua putingnya yang rindu isapan dan permainan lidah asing yang sensual.

Intuisinya meleleh seiring derasnya lava gairah yang menghampiri otaknya, membuatnya melupakan pergolakan dirinya akan sensasi nikmat ini. Tubuhnya mendesak keintiman yang lebih. Kedua tangan nakalnya mencubit puting dadanya sendiri, kepalanya melesak ke lipatan sprei yang sudah semrawut, bibirnya berusaha mencari bibir semu yang bisa memanjakan seisi mulutnya.

"Haaahhh.." Haise mendesah lagi, dirinya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan situasi erotis ini. Salah satu tangannya menuruni perutnya, membelai bekas jahitannya sendiri dengan tangan yang bergerak diluar kendali itu. Perutnya menggelinjang sendiri karena sensasinya sementara tangan yang satunya mengelus putingnya, mencubit, dan meraba _Areola-_nya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan khas nuansa intim.

"Uuhh.." Bibirnya masih mencari-cari bibir khayalan untuk memanjakan lidahnya, ia melesakkan wajahnya ke sprei putih malang itu, menghirup bau katun yang direpresentasikan hidungnya sebagai bau seks, lidahnya menggeliat menjilati bahan katun itu seolah kain itu adalah sebongkah mulut yang membawa kenikmatan, kedua matanya terpejam, meringis karena gairah, kedua pipinya dijejaki bekas airmatanya.

Dibawah sana, pria berambut putih itu masih sibuk memanjakan batang kemaluannya, ia seperti terlatih dalam bidang ini, lidahnya tiada henti menelusuri volume organ vitalnya yang telah lembap karena cairan pra-sperma* dan campuran salivanya. Arima melesakkan organ yang berdenyut itu hingga ke pangkal tenggorokannya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, membiarkan cairan yang tidak diinginkan larut ke dalam tenggorokannya. Setelah di rasa mulutnya penuh, ia melonggarkan tekanannya hanya untuk menutup lubang _Urethra_ yang tiada henti mengeluarkan cairan itu. Lidahnya berhenti di lubang sperma itu selama beberapa waktu.

Pemuda berambut hitam putih itu tercekat lagi saat dirasa lidah itu tak mau beranjak dari lubang spermanya, pinggulnya melayang diatas tempat tidur, berusaha memicu lidah nakal itu agar mengizinkan cairannya keluar.

"Urrgh." Haise meringis tidak nyaman. Ia meraih kepala Arima dengan tangannya yang berada diperutnya, namun lidah itu masih tidak mau beranjak dari lubangnya dan ia pun mulai menarik helaian rambut putih itu, mencengkeram kulit kepala dan membuat helaian sewarna kapas itu senasib dengan sprei yang ditidurinya.

"Uunghh." Ia memohon lagi dalam rintihannya, pahanya makin tersetrum dan perutnya seperti mengeras. Cairan gairah yang seharusnya bebas mengekspresikan kenikmatannya itu dikekang oleh sebongkah otot hangat dan basah. Haise seperti ikan yang tertangkap jaring nelayan, ia meronta, memohon dan menggelepar untuk dibebaskan.

"Aaah, aargh.." Lenguhannya naik beberapa oktaf, gemuruh cairan didalam tubuhnya menolak untuk ditahan. Sebaliknya, Arima justru semakin menggodanya, ia membiarkan giginya yang menganggur mencubit ujung kemaluannya, membuat tubuh Haise jadi semakin tersetrum dan kepayahan karena gairah yang bertubi-tubi namun tak kunjung dilepaskan.

Detektif _Special Class_ itu dapat membaca penderitaan Haise, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis ditengah aktivitasnya. Arima bukannya seorang masokis, namun ia tidak dapat menampik bahwa libidonya semakin terpacu bila melihat rekan seksnya memohon dan meronta seperti ini, ia menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk mengganti kerja lidahnya kemudian bangkit untuk melihat seberapa menderita Haise sejauh ini.

"Kau tampak berantakan, Haise-_kun_." Ujar Arima dengan suara yang sensual. Haise bisa melihat dengan jelas Arima yang tersenyum diatas penderitaannya, namun Haise tidak dapat menjawabnya, ia ingin terlepas dulu dari belenggu gairah ini.

Arima mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Haise yang tampak kacau, dan Haise pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Detektif itu. Tatapannya penuh rasa memohon, bibirnya meracau, keringat dan airmata membasahi pipinya dan napasnya tidak beraturan.

"Urrgh." Haise mengerang didepan wajah pria berambut putih itu, berusaha menarik rasa ibanya, walaupun ia tahu hal itu sia-sia. Arima tidak pernah merasa iba dalam sebuah pertarungan.

"Kau ingin aku melepaskanmu?" Tanyanya, ia menekuri wajah yang tengah menderita itu. Bibirnya menutup dan membuka, mengeluarkan erangan dan mencari udara. Hembusan dari hidungnya terasa hangat. Ia menambahkan tekanannya pada kemaluan yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Arrgh." Haise berteriak didepan wajahnya. Air mata kembali menetes dari ujung-ujung matanya, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat berharap desakannya bisa sedikit menghilang apabila ia menutup mata.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menutup matamu, Haise-_kun_?" Ia menekan lubang sperma Haise dengan kuku ibu jarinya.

"Arrgh!" Pemuda setengah Ghoul ini semakin meronta dalam rengkuhannya. Haise pun terpaksa membuka matanya, pipinya dibanjiri airmata.

Arima menempelkan keningnya pada kening Haise tanpa berusaha mengurangi penderitaannya terhadap organ vital Haise. Ini adalah momen terbaik dan ia tidak mau kehilangannya. "_Now_, Haise." Ia berbisik diantara rintihan Haise, "Jadilah anak baik dan turuti perintahku."

Haise menelan ludahnya sebelum mengangguk, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Dewa Kematian CCG itu supaya diampuni.

"_Good_." Ia tersenyum melihat respon Haise yang alakadarnya. "Cium aku." Ia memerintahkan sambil melihat kearah bibir pemuda berambut hitam putih itu.

"Uungh." Haise melenguh lagi, tatapannya seolah berkata: _tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku_. Ia menelan ludah lagi dengan bimbang sebelum akhirnya ia menempelkan bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak itu ke bibir si Dewa Kematian.

Tanpa berusaha memejamkan matanya ia mengecup bibir tipis Arima, walau bergetar lidahnya merayu bibir itu untuk terbuka, Arima pun mengizinkan lidah Haise untuk memasuki mulutnya, ia menatap Haise dan tampak menakar ciumannya seolah-olah ciuman ini adalah sebuah tes kesehatan dan bukan kegiatan intim. Haise mulai menginspeksi mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang tak berhenti bergetar. Lidahnya tampak memberi salam pada lidah Arima dan ia menyapu keseluruhan gigi Arima yang teratur. Haise memiringkan kepalanya, melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam hingga mencapai ke pangkal tenggorokan dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut Arima, cairan saliva menetes dari sudut bibirnya karena mulutnya tidak mampu menampung dua cairan saliva yang terlarut menjadi satu.

Haise mengubah posisi kepalanya kemudian melesakkan lidahnya lagi. Ia memijat lidah Arima dan membalurinya dengan saliva, rahangnya terbuka lagi, kali ini ia menyesap bibir tipis Detektif _Special Class_ itu hingga bibirnya semakin bengkak dan memerah. Tekanan Arima pada kemaluannya jadi lebih kuat lagi, dan ia pun berteriak di tengah-tengah ciumannya. Ciumannya pun menjadi kacau dan berakhir.

Haise mengangkat wajah Arima yang tampak tidak puas karena ciumannya berakhir. Ia berusaha memohon ampun dalam tatapannya, napasnya semakin tidak beraturan, wajahnya semakin beruap.

"Itu tidak baik, Haise-_kun_." Katanya memicingkan tatapannya pada Haise. "Kabur ditengah-tengah ciuman seperti itu bukan perbuatan anak baik." Ia menekan _Urethra_ Haise lebih kencang.

"Aarrgh!" Haise melesakkan mukanya sendiri ke pemukaan ranjang memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang dipenuhi oleh urat-urat dan otot yang menegang dengan seksi. Arima pun tidak membiarkan leher yang tampak menggairahkan itu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyesap leher putih itu hingga menimbulkan _Hickey_ lagi. Keringat yang melapisi leher itu terasa manis oleh lidahnya yang sedang di selimuti kabut seks. Haise menelusuri kepala berambut putih itu lagi dan membenamkan ke sepuluh jarinya ke kulit kepalanya. Arima tampak terganggu oleh kedua tangan yang tengah mengacak-acak mahkota kepalanya itu sehingga ia menghentikan aksinya meninggalkan _Hickey_ pada leher Haise.

"Kau ingin ini segera berakhir, Haise-_kun_?" Arima masih memicingkan kedua matanya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya supaya kedua tangan Haise terlepas.

Haise menoleh ke wajah Arima lagi, tatapan Detektif _Special Class_ itu sudah gelap karena nafsu. Bibirnya membeku, Haise pun mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia ingin belenggu gairah ini cepat-cepat melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Ikuti perintahku!" Arima menghardik, "Angkat tanganmu dan tetap buka matamu."

"Mmmh." Ia merintih untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bibirnya bergetar dan airmatanya mengalir semakin deras. Meskipun ragu, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah Dewa Kematian CCG ini, adalah sebuah keharaman untuk tidak melakukan apa yang Arima katakan atau kau bisa berakhir di _Quinque_nya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Apapun yang terjadi, _jangan pernah berani _menggerakkan tanganmu_._" Titahnya dengan nada yang baritone. "Kau tidak ingin mendapat yang lebih buruk dari ini, bukan?"

Arima tidak peduli pada respon Haise, ia buru-buru menggamit bibir mungil itu lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia mengecupnya, mengajak lidah Haise yang bergetar untuk kembali berdansa dan melumurinya dengan salivanya hingga tumpah ke sudut bibirnya. Ia tampak tidak tertarik ketika Haise sudah mengadaptasi ciumannya, ia malah meninggalkan bibir itu dan bermanuver lagi dileher putih Haise.

Haise tampak sudah pasrah ketika Arima kembali menjilat lehernya. Ia benar-benar memaksa lepas dari belenggu gairah ini dan ia tidak mau mendapatkan penderitaan yang lebih dari ini, ia menikmati kehendak Arima yang dipaksakan pada dirinya.

"Aaah." Ia mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan Arima menodai lehernya lebih dari sebelumnya. Dan seakan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia mempersiapkan diri. Tepat setelah ia menelan ludahnya, lidah Detektif _Special Class_ itu mendarat lagi di puting susunya, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak menutup mata dan tak menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Perintah Arima benar-benar sulit untuk dijalankan, seakan Arima tahu betul apa yang dapat menyiksanya. Dan stimulasi pada kedua kiblat sensitif tubuhnya inilah jawabannya.

Arima kembali melumat dada Haise yang tengah melengkung, ia menjilat _Areola_-nya berkali-kali sebelum mengecup permukaan yang sudah basah dengan peluh dan saliva itu. Arima bisa mendapati erangan Haise yang merdu di telinganya. Suara itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya meninggalkan dirinya. Haise begitu sensual, begitu erotis dan penuh dosa.

Arima memperlakukan hal yang sama pada puting Haise yang lain sebelum akhirnya ia menuruni perut rata itu dengan lidahnya. Ia bisa merasakan perut itu menggelinjang akibat perlakuannya. Ia menelusuri bekas jahitan memanjang vertikal diperut kiri Haise. Ia tahu persis siapa yang menyebabkan perut rata ini dikotori oleh benang jahitan yang mengganggu.

Bahkan ketika Arima tidak melihatnya, Haise masih berusaha keras untuk mengamini perintah Detektif _Special Class_ itu dengan tidak menutup matanya. Ia hanya mampu mendesah dan melenguh, mengekspresikan bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati momen seks yang sedikit masokis ini, hal ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. _Aah, so intimidate yet so intimate._

Setelah lima belas detik, Arima menyudahi aktivitasnya. Ia bangkit lagi dan melihat Haise masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Kedua tangannya terhampar pasrah diatas kepalanya, matanya terbuka dan merintih, bibirnya mencibir dengan sensual, peluh membanjiri dadanya yang naik turun dan perut ratanya kembang kempis.

"Rilekskan tubuhmu, Haise." Ujar Arima, suaranya kembali lembut. "Buka pahamu lebar-lebar."

Meskipun napasnya masih tidak beraturan, Haise berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menyesuaikan pahanya sesuai dengan perintah Arima walaupun pahanya tidak berhenti bergetar. Ia membentangkan pahanya dengan bimbang, kedua tangannya masih mengawang diatas kepalanya, ia mendesah dan tatapannya terlihat bingung.

"Aku yakin tidak perlu melumasimu, Haise." Ia melanjutkan tanpa mempedulikan Haise yang terlihat bingung oleh perkataannya. "Kau seorang Ghoul, ini pasti tidak akan terasa sakit." Arima mengatur napasnya, tangannya masih enggan membebaskan organ vital Haise yang tengah meronta, sisa tangannya bergerak ke balik selangkangannya.

Haise memang tidak melihat tangan Arima yang lain menghilang ke selangkangannya, namun ia dapat merasakan beberapa tekstur jari menggerayangi cincin anusnya. Arima melesakkan tiga jarinya sekaligus pada lubang kecil yang terasa lembap itu, seketika ia mendengar Haise melolong lagi.

"Aaarrrghh!" Haise memang tidak merasakan sakit, sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit saat ketiga tiga jari yang panjang itu memasuki lubang perawannya. Tusukan yang seharusnya terasa sangat sakit dan kesat bagi manusia biasa itu hanya direpresentasikan sarafnya seperti sebuah cubitan, cubitan yang menyuntikkan sensasi aneh yang membuat perutnya membatu akibat gemuruh gairah yang tertahan keluar itu. Kemaluannya menjadi sangat panas dan menggelitik, pahanya sudah kesemutan dan seluruh tulangnya seperti menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Haise mengangkat pinggulnya hingga punggungnya meninggalkan permukaan sprei, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memejamkan mata dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya, rasanya begitu mencubit dan menggelitik, seperti ada jutaan semut yang sedang menyelubungi sekitar selangkangannya dan menggigitnya hingga selangkangannya tidak dapat merasakan apapun.

Arima baru melesakkan sepertiga permukaan jarinya ketika ia merasakan dinding perawan itu menyempit tiba-tiba, ia menahan jarinya di lubang perawan itu selama beberapa detik. Tatapannya sudah berembun oleh kelakuannya sendiri, ia benar-benar ingin merusak lubang perawan ini secepatnya. Arima sudah cukup panas mendengar desahan dan erangan sensual dari pemuda setengah Ghoul ini, libidonya benar-benar menggelitik seluruh tubuh dan melucuti kewarasannya. Ia tahu ia telah meninggalkan pemikiran rasionalnya dan ia mengakui bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan menjadi seorang pencuri keperawanan. Beruntung Haise adalah laki-laki sehingga dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot bertanggung jawab, lagipula Arima tahu bahwa Haise menyukainya.

Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan, "Ini akan sobek, Haise." Katanya dengan suara yang diselimuti nafsu. Dan ia pun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong jarinya lebih dalam lagi, membiarkan kukunya merobek permukaan dinding yang merah dan tipis itu hingga permukaannya ledes dan darah segar menetes namun luka itu segera menutup lagi dan tetesan darahnya mengering.

Haise dapat merasakan jari-jari itu menyodok gairahnya, namun sayang lubang keluarnya masih dikunci oleh tangan Arima yang lain. Ia memohon dan meronta lewat tatapannya, pipinya sudah basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Pemuda berambut hitam putih itu bisa melihat Arima tersenyum lagi, ia berkata "Ini tidak sakit bukan, Haise-_kun_? Seharusnya tidak. Lalu kenapa kau berteriak, Hm?"

"Aaaah!" Haise mendesah lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tubuhnya sudah basah diliputi peluh.

Arima merasakan lubang perawan Haise melonggar, lantas ia meraba keseluruhan dinding anus itu berharap dapat membuat Haise memohon kepadanya sejadi-jadinya. Jari-jarinya merangsak masuk lagi dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang diincarnya. Ketika Arima menekan titik itu, tubuh Haise melengkung sejadi-jadinya.

Teriakan nikmat Haise mendengung lagi diseluruh ruangan, ia tak mampu lagi mengenali oksigen dan karbondioksida untuk dihirup, tubuhnya melengkung sejadi-jadinya, kedua putingnya mengeras dan matanya membelalak sempurna ketika ia merasakan gerakan jari di lubang perawannya menyentil sesuatu yang membuat kemaluannya berdenyut tak terkendali. Arima benar-benar mendorongnya hingga ke ujung, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Detektif _Special Class_ itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Haise yang akan meraih klimaksnya, ia menekankan jarinya pada titik tersensitif itu lagi, dan dalam sekejap pemuda berambut hitam putih itu melolong seperti serigala yang sedang terluka.

Penderitaan yang ditanggung tubuhnya semakin berat, diantara kewajibannya memenuhi perintah Arima untuk tidak menggerakkan kedua lengannya ia mendapatkan jutaan butir ekstasi yang ingin meledak keluar dari tubuhnya terhalang oleh sebongkah tangan besar yang nakal, membuat kedua tangannya justru gatal untuk meraih tangan besar itu dan mematahkannya karena menghalangi jalannya. Setengah mati ia berdoa supaya Kagune benar-benar tidak muncul disaat seperti ini. Jika Ghoul bisa mati akibat desakan gairah yang tidak kunjung keluar, maka Haise akan menjadi salah satunya, siksaan ini bukannya terasa sakit untuk membuatmu sekarat, melainkan begitu nikmat. Saking nikmatnya sampai-sampai kau ingin mati saja karenanya. _Ah, so sensual, so erotic_.

Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya, tatapan Haise begitu nanar dan menderita, berbeda dengan orang yang tengah merobek lubang perawannya yang berkilat karena nafsu. Keduanya sama-sama lupa caranya nafas, Haise telah lebih dulu kehilangan akal sehatnya dan sebentar lagi Arima akan menyusulnya menggapai oase keintiman yang hanya dipenuhi oleh kenikmatan temporer dan birahi yang berkelanjutan.

Arima mendapati penglihatannya semakin berkabut dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya yang semakin tercekat seolah lehernya tengah dicekik oleh seseorang, bibirnya terbuka merapalkan sesuatu yang hanya sebuah desahan dan residu respirasinya saja. Perutnya keram dan celananya semakin tidak nyaman dipakai, ia yakin tidak akan dapat berkata dengan benar setelah ini.

Ia bertumpu pada lututnya kemudian menarik ketiga jarinya dari lubang perawan Haise dan tanpa melepas genggamannya pada kemaluan Haise ia menurunkan celananya sendiri. Tanpa usaha yang banyak celana longgar itu telah turun hingga ke lututnya. Arima bisa merasakan sengatan udara asing yang menggelitik selangkangannya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia telanjang didepan orang lain dan ia bersyukur bahwa Haise sudah kepayahan sehingga ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah akibat tuntutan gairah dan rasa malu.

Lelaki berambut putih itu tidak membuang waktu, ia melebarkan lututnya membuat paha Haise membentang semakin lebar kemudian dalam posisi setengah meringkuk, ia meletakkan tangannya di dekat lengan Haise yang menengadah. Ia bisa merasakan kemaluannya sendiri bergesekan dengan kemaluan Haise yang digenggamnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan organ vitalnya bergesekan dengan kulit telanjang lain, Arima memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati sensasi yang aneh dan nikmat itu tanpa kehilangan kendali dirinya. Dan walaupun lemah, ia dapat mendengar lenguhannya sendiri. Wajahnya benar-benar berantakan karena nafsu.

Kekuatannya menguap sedikit demi sedikit, kedua lututnya terasa semakin kecil untuk menopang tubuhnya yang berat, dada dan perut kekarnya kembang kempis. Seluruh sarafnya membeku oleh gairah bahkan bernapas saja bisa sangat sesulit ini, ia mencoba menggerakkan lidahnya yang terasa kaku, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya pertama kali adalah desahan.

"Hn..Angkat pinggulmu, Haise." Gumamnya diantara desahan dan hembusan napasnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga organ vitalnya bergesekan dengan lubang perawan Haise. Pemuda berambut hitam putih itu mengupayakan tenaga yang tersisa untuk mengangkat pinggulnya yang sudah mati rasa, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang akan mendesak lubang perawannya.

Sejurus kemudian Arima menempelkan keningnya pada kening Haise yang bersimbah peluh. Ia bergetar, dadanya naik turun dan hembusan napasnya terdengar berat, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat seperti tengah menahan rasa sakit, residu pernapasannya terasa hangat diwajah Haise. Tanpa membuka mata ia kembali memagut bibir mungil Haise dan mendorong kemaluannya yang sudah mengeras itu ke lubang perawan Haise.

Kedua mata Haise nyaris lepas dari rongganya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan dingin merobek dinding perawannya yang hangat. Sesaat ia lupa bahwa dirinya tengah berciuman, ia berteriak kencang.

Mereka berdua dalam perjalanannya menuju oase keintiman. Lidah Arima meredam teriakan Haise yang parau, kedua saliva kembali larut menjadi satu, bibir mereka tak tergoyahkan. Detektif _Special Class_ itu mendorong pinggulnya, memaksa batang kemaluannya melesak kelubang perawan Haise yang sempit dan hangat, tangannya kembali menstimulasi organ vital Haise yang sedari tadi memohon jalan keluar.

Arima melepaskan ciumannya dan membuka kedua iris mutiara hitamnya, ia melihat wajah Haise yang begitu tercekat. Kedua iris kelabunya membelalak penuh gairah, bibirnya yang bengkak terbuka lebar melolongkan desahan yang terdengar ringkih namun seksi. Dirinya sekarang kurang lebih bernasib sama. Bibirnya melantunkan bunyi-bunyian erotis yang perlahan semakin kencang, lehernya nampak tegang, pundaknya naik turun karena sulit bernapas. Cengkeraman dinding perawan Haise menyulut gemuruh diperutnya untuk segera keluar, dan ia mencium Haise lagi, mencari pelarian agar suara erotis yang memalukan yang disuarakannya tidak semakin kencang terdengar.

Arima terus memaksakan dinding perawan Haise untuk terbuka lebih lebar lagi, pemuda berambut hitam putih itu menggelepar dalam ciumannya, ia menghindari bibir Arima dan secara konsisten menyuarakan erangan bernada intim dan sensual, tatapannya memohon, seluruh tubuhnya merintih meminta pengampunan, kemaluannya sudah bersemu gelap.

Detektif _Special Class_ itu tidak berhenti melesakkan organ vitalnya yang mengeras ke lubang perawan Haise yang seperti sedang memakannya, himpitan dinding hangat itu membuat kemaluannya semakin mengeras dan bergerak tanpa henti. Desakan daging yang mengeras di lubang perawannya menyiramkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan miliaran ekstasi yang membuatnya lupa diri. Dan ketika organ yang berdenyut itu menggesek _sweetspot_nya, Haise seketika mengabaikan perintah Arima.

"Aaarrrgghhh!" Teriakannya terdengar seperti ia tengah disuntikkan oleh cairan penekan sel RC. Tubuhnya menggelepar, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya terlihat mencibir dengan seksi. Haise menoleh mengabaikan Arima, ia membenamkan wajahnya sendiri ke lengannya, airmata dan keringat membanjiri seluruh parasnya, urat-uratnya menonjol keluar seperti akan menerobos kulit putihnya, lubang perawannya melumat kemaluan Arima, organ vitalnya sendiri telah hangat oleh campuran cairan yang merembes dan keringat tangan Detektif _Special Class_ itu.

Arima tidak mempunyai waktu untuk tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam keinginan untuk mengeluarkan gairahnya, ia menekan ke _sweetspot_ Haise lagi sebanyak yang ia bisa sebelum kemaluannya meledakkan letupan gairah yang sedari tadi bergemuruh diperutnya. Ketika desakan untuk makin memburunya, ia dengan perlahan menarik pinggulnya ke belakang, meninggalkan lubang hangat yang masih dengan erotis mencengkeram kemaluannya.

Setelah daging keras dan besar itu meninggalkan lubang perawannya, Haise dapat merasakan genggaman di organ vitalnya menghilang dan sejurus kemudian ia dan Arima tenggelam ke dalam oase keintiman yang mereka capai sendiri. Cairan putih berbau khas seks itu meledak dari organ vital keduanya.

Arima membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Haise, ia ambruk seketika begitu letupan gairah di dalam tubuhnya menggapai jalan keluarnya. Ia membenamkan seluruh mukanya ke ceruk leher Haise yang berlapis peluh, pundaknya bergetar hebat, tangan yang sedari tadi kesemutan menggenggam organ yang berdenyut itu beristirahat di perut Haise yang kembang kempis.

Haise memejamkan matanya dengan penuh kelegaan, ia merengkuh kepala Arima yang bergetar di lehernya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menenangkan Detektif Special Class yang tengah kalut akibat letupan gairahnya sendiri dengan mengusap kepalanya, merapikan helaian rambut sewarna kapas itu hingga terlihat teratur lagi, ia merasakan salah satu tangan Arima menggelayut manja di lengan kanannya. Meskipun dalam kekacauan yang sama, Haise berusaha menciptakan suatu sensasi yang dapat membawa kenyamanan bagi dirinya dan Arima.

Haise bisa merasakan pikirannya kembali mengakar, kabut gairah itu menghilang dari penglihatannya, ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lagi bahkan tanpa sadar ia tengah merengkuh Arima dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan rasa manis dan nikmatnya air telaga keintiman yang mereka raih sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar membuat tubuh mereka ringan dan melayang.

Haise melarikan tangan kirinya ke pundak Arima yang bergetar, pundak telanjang itu begitu basah, kulit putih itu berpeluh gairah sama seperti dirinya. Ia mengelus pundak yang bergetar itu, mencoba menyampirkan kedamaian pada tubuh telanjang Arima. Tangannya merangkak ke pipi kanan Arima yang juga bersimbah peluh, ia membelai pipi halus itu dengan tangannya seperti orang tua yang sedang meninabobokan anak dipangkuannya.

Entah kenapa malah Haise yang terbawa kantuk sendiri, iris mata kelabu itu melemah, kelopak matanya menjadi berat dan masih dibebani Arima di rengkuhannya ia pun tertidur.

Haise tidak mengerti kenapa ia berada ditempat tidur bersprei putih itu sendirian, tubuh telanjangnya hanya dilapisi selimut yang ditarik sampai dada, kepalanya difasilitasi oleh bantal besar yang empuk.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, telinganya mencoba menangkap kegaduhan apapun diruangan tersebut namun yang tertangkap cuma hening yang tanpa akhir, ia belum menyadari keadaannya sampai ia menyibakkan selimut tebal itu sendiri. Ketelanjangannya mempercepat kerja otaknya sendiri, ia membelalak meski mukanya masih tampak kisut kemudian bertumpu pada lengan kirinya dan memandang seisi ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh kesunyian, lemari besar yang tak bergeming, jendela bergordyn yang kokoh dan lampu ruangan yang berpijar. Seingatnya, tadi malam Arima melakukan cobaan pemerkosaan pada dirinya—walaupun tidak bisa dibilang pemerkosaan juga karena ia menikmatinya. Intuisi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang terjadi semalam hanyalah mimpi, namun kalau benar mimpi kenapa sekarang ia terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang?

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan seketika matanya menangkap buffet kecil berwarna _brown ash_ yang berada disebelah tempat tidur. Permukaan buffet dua tingkat itu diisi oleh setangkai bunga mawar segar yang terbungkus plastik transparan, secarik kertas putih yang tertindih pena dan sebuah jam digital yang tak pernah ia sadari ada disitu sebelumnya, jamnya menunjukkan angka 10:45 AM. Ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga jam digital itu berada dijangkauannya.

"Oh, crap! Aku tertidur hingga sesiang ini?!" Ia berseru pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya seperti baru saja melihat kecelakaan mengerikan ketika ia menekuri angka pada jam digital berwarna abu-abu itu. Ia sudah membayangkan dirinya akan kena Surat Peringatan, dirinya bangkit dan terkulai, selimutnya turun hingga ke perut, matanya kuyu dan tidak bergairah. _Kenapa sih Arima-san tidak membangunkanku?!_ Protesnya dalam hati.

Ia menggeliat lagi hingga ke ujung tempat tidur—tidak memedulikan lipatan sprei yang sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya dan mendudukkan dirinya yang masih telanjang pada ujung tempat tidur empuk itu, ia meraih setangkai mawar merah segar dan secarik kertas yang ternyata berisi tulisan. Haise menelusuri tulisan yang ada dikertasnya dan sejurus kemudian pipi Haise kembali bersemu, matanya membesar dan mulutnya sukses menganga, ia lantas membanting dirinya ke kasur dibelakangnya, kedua kakinya meringkuk seperti Armadillo, wajahnya yang merah tenggelam diantara kedua lututnya. Yang semalam terjadi adalah sungguhan dan bukan mimpi!

Isi catatannya adalah sebagai berikut:

Selamat Rank 1st Investigator Haise Sasaki , kau resmi tidak perawan sejak tadi malam.

Nikmati bunga mawar dariku.

P.S: Jangan khawatir, aku mengatakan pada Akira bahwa kau sakit hari ini.

Terima kasih dan penuh cinta,

Kishou.

—TAMAT—

Selesai juga, yeaayyy! \ ^ ^ /

Percaya atau engga, chapter ini adalah chapter tersulit dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, phew..

Apalagi saya harus ngebayangin Arima yang _TOTALLY NAKED_, Kyaaaaaaa | , |

Sumpah saya mesti bolak-balik baca manganya dari Tokyo Kushu, Tokyo Kushu Jack, sampe yang Tokyo Kushu:re sampe bosannnn supaya bisa mendapatkan _feel_ yang lebih greget buat karakter Arima dan Haise.

Saya harap chapter terakhir ini bisa memuaskan gairah kalian akan pairing ini. Jujur review-review dari kalian viewers, ngebantu bingittttt ! *kecupeluk dari jauh*

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan coret-coretannya di wall saya, review dari kalian benar-benar mempercepat jadinya chapter baru ini karena saya sendiri tidak yakin chapter terakhir ini kelar dalam waktu 1 minggu.

Dan saya mohon maaf banget karena Arima kalian saya bikin rada maso disini dan pemetaan anal sex yang kurang jelas, saya aja butuh keberanian yang lebih buat ngetik kalimat demi kalimat. T_T

Harap maklum, ^^v


End file.
